


A Spray of Pearls

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angry Kylo Ren, Bottom Poe, Damerux, Dubious Consent, F/M, General Hux - Freeform, Gingerpilot, Giving a Slave as a Gift, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Millicent is a Match-Maker, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse, Phasma Puts Up With A Lot, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Reconditioning, Slave Poe, The Author Got Bored During a Car Trip, The First Order is Fucked Up, Top Hux, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 42,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Armitage Hux has never made any attempt at hiding what he is. He doesn't see why he should, after all. His father might not have liked it, but there wasn't much he could do beyond ensure that Hux had children to carry on the family line. And if that means giving his son a slave to use, so be it.</p><p>Hux has had a pretty bad day (Another Resistance pilot has gotten on his ship and is currently running amok, Mitaka is fawning over said pilot, Kylo Ren is obsessing over one of his Knights, Millicent shed all over his uniform, and Phasma decides to take a week off) and all he wants is a good drink and a long nap.</p><p>Not an ass-naked slave who insists that he belongs to Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is taken from a Egyptian concubine/slave named Shajar al-Durr (Spray of Pearls) who took over after the Sultan's death and ruled until her son could take over. Go look her up! She's actually pretty cool!
> 
> But the title means that you can pretty much come from the dirt and go all the way to the top.
> 
> I know I'm a history nerd. I spend a lot of time reading books about powerful women in history (I'm of the female persuasion). The book I first found Shajar is called "5000 Years of Uppity Women". Go look it up! That book is awesome! You will laugh, wince, and cringe. Often at the same time.
> 
> In this AU, Poe is a slave, Kaydel is Commander Connix, Finn and Rey are Baby Jedi, Kylo Ren is head over heels for Melia Ren (she hates him, by the way), Mitaka is obsessed with Connix (who is as tough as nails), Phasma needs a vacation, and Hux is wondering what the hell happened to his formerly neat, orderly life.
> 
> Updates at least twice a weak

"Come back here, you damn cat!" General Armitage Hux, usually the most composed man in the entire First Order, went tearing down the hall way of his beloved _Finalizer_ after his cat. Millie had seen fit to steal his comm charger. And go pelting down the hall way as fast as her furry legs would carry her. In all fairness to the cat, it was understandable. Hux's face was ho enough to boil a pot of water on. The cat picked up the pace in front of him and high tailed it right between the black clad legs of a _very_ angry looking Force user. Being a cat, the ginger tabby came to a complete halt.

Not being a cat, Hux ran head long into Kylo Ren.

"Oomph!" Both men fell in a pile of limbs. Kylo cursed and elbowed Hux in the belly as she tried to get up. Hux returned the favor by yanking on Ren's cowl. Of course, the ungainly man went falling straight backwards on his ass. "Hux! **Damn you**! Get the _fuck off of me_!"

"Well, if you wouldn't elbow me..." Hux managed to go backwards. He stood up, glaring at Ren. The Knight picked himself up and dusted off his black robe. Behind him, Millicent mewed happily. She purred and rubbed around Kylo's legs. The dark Force user bent down and picked her up. The purr increased in pitch and tempo. Hux glared at his cat. He'd swear that she smiled back, too.

"Excuse me!" A blonde woman, her hair bound up in an elaborate style, raced past them in the hall. She turned around on her heels, wrenched the blaster from Hux's trousers, and took off running. "Please and thank you. Nice cat, by the way." She gave them both a wink before taking off down the hall.

"Give me back my blaster!" Hux started to run, but that was when Millie bit Kylo in the arm, jumped off, and promptly tripped him. For the second time in as many minutes, Hux would up on his ass.

"Get out of the way!" Right about then, Phasma and a squad of troopers came running after the blonde woman. The blonde turned around, drew Hux's blaster, and started shooting. Hux's jaw dropped as he looked at the mini-fire fight that had just exploded. The woman was a pretty good shot. One of her shots went wide and bored a hole right through the steel near Hux's head. His eyes went wide and he dove to the floor. "Get out of the way! There's a rebel on the ship!"

"Can't hit me!" the woman yelled. She winged Phasma in the head and dropped the chrome armored woman in a heap. The blonde woman turned and looked at Hux like she was daring him. Hux dropped his hand to his holster, but only got empty air. She gave him a cocky smile as she turned to trot down the hall. Hux looked to Kylo. He was too distracted with his bleeding arm to notice the cocky looking rebel. The blonde woman ducked back through the ship.

"She stole my blaster," Hux numbly said. "And why is everyone running in my ship?"

"Excuse me." Mitaka pushed his way past Hux and he was clearly in a hurry. "Did you see a blonde X-wing pilot run through here?"

" _X-wing pilot_?" Hux yelped. He glared at Mitaka. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying not get get my head blown off," Mitaka muttered. "Well, did you see her?"

Hux rubbed his forehead. "This must be Monday. Yes, yes I did see her." He pointed off down the hallway and a barrage of blaster fire met his words. Hux took a deep breath and summoned his inner rock. Yelling would not do. He had to stay calm and not lose his mind after what had just happened. Or wonder why Mitaka was chasing a karking _rebel pilot_ all throughout his ship.

_Someone needs to take the reins here. Oh, wait, that's **me**._

"Mrrow?" Millie had the gall to purr and rub up on his trousers. Hux didn't kick his cat. Instead, he bent down and took his charger cable.

"Ren, I think I'm turning in for the night," Hux sighed. He was tired, it was late, and he had Alpha shift the next morning. Pretty common thing on the _Finalizer_. He had to work hard. Unlike Ren who, well, played space magic all day. He turned away and walked back to his quarters. There, he would turn on the noise machine and bang his head against the wall. Or scream until he went hoarse. Whichever came first. Hux was so keyed up that his hands shook as he typed in his code. Time to sit down, get a glass of wine, and curse his life.

What the hell possessed him to join the First Order? So what that he was an illegitimate child!

The door hissed open. Hux entered his room, stripped off the top part of his uniform, threw it on the couch (he was tired. Screw it),  and ambled to the kitchen. Hux poured himself a glass of expensive red wine and sat on the table. Really, he needed to calm his nerves. And the droids had been giving him shit about the smoking. So he'd taken to the odd glass of wine to calm down.

After thinking for a few moments, Hux decided on a book, bed, and wine. He rummaged through his collection of books, grabbed a promising one, and padded back to bed. He tossed his boots on the bed.

Someone yelped.

Hux jumped. His wine slopped over his hands and all over his crisp white shirt. "Who's there?"

"I am, Master," a husky voice replied. A mound on the bed stirred and a golden man with dark doe eyes looked back at Hux. The red head just looked back. The man blinked slowly. "I'll move, if you don't like that." He paused, as if considering. "I probably shouldn't have gotten in your bed without permission. I'm sorry, Master." The man peeled back the blankets. He stretched out, giving Hux quite the show. The man was all golden skin and dark hair. He was also bare ass naked. The man rose slowly, giving Hux a clear look of his bare skin. Then he knelt at Hux's feet and looked up. "Forgive me?"

The man felt a flush creep up his neck. "Who are you?"

The man paused, as if Hux were daft. "Whatever you wish to call me, Master."

"I'm not your Master!" Hux snapped. Now that he had gotten over naked man, he noticed the thin leather collar around the man's neck. He swallowed and cursed softly. The man flinched back. Hux noticed the scars on the slave's back. He felt a little sympathy. He knew what it felt like to be abused. "So you're a slave?" The man nodded. "Do you need to stay here for the night?"

_Is there someone I need to kick off my ship?_

"I belong to you." The slave repeated his words slowly. He sighed and looked down. "The papers are on your desk. The other Master said that all you had to do was sign them."

Hux turned his back to kneeling man. Sure enough, there was an important looking paper, tied with a red ribbon. Hux untied it and read over the words. Pretty much, all he had to do was sign on the dotted line and he would be in possession of his very own Yavinese slave. Bile rose in the back of Hux's throat. There were basic instructions along with the slave, some health history, and...a section about a possible pregnancy. Great...so that wasn't just a story. Hux allowed his eyes to roam back over the slave. He was still kneeling.

_That has to be uncomfortable._

"You can stand," Hux said. The slave straightened up quickly. He was about a head shorter than Hux and his dark eyes were keen, sharp. His golden skin was marred with several scars and dark hair dusted his chest, legs, and arms. His cock hung limp in its nest of dark curls. The slave looked at Hux calmly. Sadly, it was Hux who looked away. "Surely...you have something you call yourself in private."

The slave looked away. "You are my Master. You name me."

Hux face palmed. "Tell me your name, or I'll send you back to where you came from."

Judging from the shade of white that blanched the slave, he'd come from a bad place. The slave dropped to his knees, bending in the perfect show of prostration. "Please...Master... **anything** but there..." He took a shuddering breath. "I...I call myself Poe, Master."

"Poe." Hux repeated the name, trying it out. Poe looked back at him. "Okay, Poe, I'm going to get you a set of clothes. Are you hungry?"

"Master?" Poe looked at Hux like he couldn't understand. "Why do I need clothes?" Then he cringed and swallowed. "I am yours to command, Master."

"You need clothes because you look like sin on two legs," Hux muttered. "Are you hungry?"

The slave shook his head. "Master?"

"Look, if I ask you a question, answer," Hux sighed. This was just getting better and better, wasn't it? First he had to deal with the idiots who made up the rest of the First Order, then Millie stole his stuff, a rebel got on the ship, and now he had a slave. "I don't bite."

"I am yours, Master. You have every right to mark me."

Hux closed his eyes and tried to ignore that comment. "Yeah, but I don't know you. I don't fuck people I just met." Hux wanted the slave. Wanted to run his hands through those dark curls, wanted to fuck that lush mouth, wanted to see what he felt like. But that would be rape and Hux considered himself above that. It wasn't like Poe could give his consent. Poe would probably think that he was supposed to do that.

Poe ran his tongue over his lips. Before Hux could react, he was on his knees. Hux dropped his hand in front of his crotch. The slave made a mewing sound and pressed his face into the man's clothed erection.

"I'll make you feel good, Master," he vowed. "Just don't send me back."

The red haired man stepped back. "Poe, don't." He closed his eyes and wondered how he was going to explain consent to a slave. "Because if you do, I'm going to feel like a horrible person."

_And I already had a horrible day._

The slave looked confused. "But I was trained by the best--"

Hux put one finger over Poe's lips. Poe took it in his mouth and suckled. Hux yanked his hand back out and rubbed his fingers on his pants. "Get up. Get in the galley. I'm going to get you clothes."

Even though this was a _supremely_ bad idea, Hux signed his name on the dotted line.


	2. Forethought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to Poe's screwed up thought processes

Was he bad? Was that why his Master hadn't touched him? Was that why he was exiled to the galley and told to wait? Poe had been fed earlier, on the trip over. They hadn't let him out of the crate, not even to piss or shit, and Poe had had to go. He'd done **several** things without Master's permission. Getting in the bed was asking to get fucked. But it had looked so soft and he'd been so tired... Plus, Poe had taken the liberty of loosening himself up earlier. It hurt if he was still tight. Catch him in the right cycle and Poe didn't even need lube. Other times...he was so dry that it _hurt_.

Poe stood in one corner, careful to keep his bare body from touching Master's clean places. All Master had to do was tell Poe to turn around and he would. He'd spread his legs like a good boy. Poe wanted to be a good boy. He didn't want to be sent back. The Masters always said that a little pain made the training stick. Poe had felt enough pain, thank you. He'd had enough objects (cocks included) pushed into places where they hurt.

The red head came back, with what looked to be a set of training sweats tossed over his arms. He shoved them at Poe. "Here. I take it you can dress yourself?"

"Yes, Master." Poe neatly set the clothes on the table. Master cocked one eyebrow. Poe shivered. He was going to get it, wasn't he? But if he'd already pissed Master off and he'd only known the man for twenty minutes, this was looking to be a rough time. Poe could at least be warm. So he dressed himself with fumbling fingers, pulling the clothing over his hips. Poe liked wearing clothes that hid more than revealed. However, his body was to be displayed as his Master decreed. If Master thought Poe looked best in black sweats, Poe wasn't going to argue.

"You can call me Hux."

"Master?" Poe cocked his head, sure he hadn't heard the man right. Slowly, out of years of practice, Poe sunk to his knees. He hung his head in a display of submission. A Master expected to be thanked for whatever he did, whether it brought pleasure or pain. The scars on his ribs told him that lesson.

Master pulled Poe to his feet. "What is it with you and the kneeling?!"

Poe swallowed and stepped back. "Please, Master! I-I-I'm trying to...to...to show you respect!" He held himself, trying to control the violent trembling. " _Please_ , Master, I don't want to go back."

"Murphy, Poe, it makes me feel weird." Master held Poe at an arm's length. Poe tried to control his breathing. He had been trained to crave the slightest touch and this left him craving more. Even if it was just a slap across the face. A part of Poe hoped he got pregnant quickly so Master didn't send him away. Poe didn't want to end up in some seedy cantina as a whore.

"Don't send me back." Poe almost fell to his knees and pleaded, but he remembered what Master had said. Concern shown in the red haired man's eyes.

"I'm not going to send you back," Master gently said.

Poe's belly growled and he ducked his head in shame.

"Are you hungry?" Master asked.

The golden man tried to sort through his options. His last Master had asked if Poe was hungry and then withheld food for days. There was only so much a pregnant slave could scavenge. And it was _Poe's fault that his baby had died_. One night, it had felt like his insides were tearing themselves apart and the baby was born, far too early. And dead. Poe had cried for days afterwards.

And then that Master had sold him, because Poe wasn't "good breeding stock".

As far as Poe knew, he wasn't pregnant. He hadn't been touched in awhile. This Master seemed kinder, though, not the kind to starve a slave just to watch him beg. Poe didn't think that his last Master had meant to kill the baby. So if Poe was starved right now, there wouldn't be a baby to die.

"Yes," Poe softly admitted. He looked at his feet again, one hand rubbing the soft material.

Master nodded and gestured to the table. "Then sit."

"Master?" Poe didn't mean to question his Master, but the soft question slipped out. Master gave Poe a long look. Didn't Master know that a slave wasn't supposed to sit at the table with his Master? Didn't Master know that _that would make Poe's head get too big_ and Poe would be a **bad boy**? Poe's heart hammered in his chest. Master would be well within his rights to punish Poe if he made either move.

"Poe." Master raised his hand. Poe flinched back, fear in his eyes. But instead of a harsh blow, Master put his hand on Poe's shoulders and rubbed circles in the sore muscle. "Poe, it's okay."

"I'm sorry, Master," Poe numbly said. He sat at the table, shaking as he waited for the blows and the kicks.

None came.

Master put a plate of food in front of him. "Here, eat. If you're hungry, this will make you feel better."

It didn't look like ration bars. Poe looked at the plate for a long time. "It's _green_!" he whispered.

Master snorted softly. "You've never had spinach?"

"What's spinach?" Poe slapped his hand over his mouth and looked up at Master. Master did nothing and sat beside Poe.

"That. It's good for you," Master gently said. "The white with brown on top is mashed potatoes and gravy. The meat is chicken. You should like it."

After losing his baby from malnutrition, Poe wasn't going to pass up food, no matter how unappetizing. The...spinach didn't smell all that good, but he took a few bites anyways. He couldn't stop himself from making a face, though. For some reason, Master seemed to enjoy his reactions. So Poe played them up. He craved attention, craved being touched and adored. Until his last Master had starved him, Poe had been treated well. But then his last Master had been hit in the head and he got aggressive. Poe hadn't been able to defend himself.

Poe cleaned the rest of his plate and looked at Master shyly.

"Thank you, Master," Poe softly said. He had only had ration bars before this meal and he'd thought he's pass out from the sheer pleasure of eating food with taste. Food that tasted...better, some way, than oily ration bars that didn't always sit well on Poe's stomach.

"You're welcome, Poe," Master said. He looked over his shoulder. Poe followed his gaze. The meal he'd just eaten sat uneasily on his stomach. Poe had been lured in by kindness before. That always hurt the worse, when someone you trusted hurt you and bent you over and made you scream.

Poe leaned against Master, rubbing his head against Master's arm. "I could sleep with you." He slipped his voice into it's huskier side. Poe batted his lashes slowly. "It gets cold in here."

Master didn't push Poe away, which Poe counted as a plus. "I'm not having sex with you. That would be wrong."

"That's what I was trained for." Poe rubbed against Master like an affectionate cat. "Why not use me like I was made for?"

The red haired man stood up. "I'll let you sleep with me on one condition."

"Tell me." Poe kept his voice seductive and silky.

"You accept that I'm not going to have sex with you until you understand what consent is."

Poe swallowed. His hands dropped over his flat belly, imagining the swell that had made him glow with happiness. Few Masters would send away their own child, even if their child was a bastard borne of a slave. Master was taking away his security. The dark haired man bowed his head. "I will do as you command, Master."

"I'm going to pretend that that's not creepy and get my sleeping clothes on." Master turned to leave. "It's okay, Poe. I'll call for you when I'm done."

Poe nodded. He waited until Master was gone before rubbing his hands over his belly. Poe knew he couldn't bring his dead child back, but this gave him some measure of comfort, no matter how small it was. Poe pulled at his shirt and waited. It was what he was good at, after all.


	3. This Was a Bad Idea

Poe had never seen green food before. That **alone** struck Hux as ridiculous. What sort of person didn't know that spinach was green? Or that most normal people didn't have sex with slaves they found in their beds? And half the time, Poe was a shivering, crying mess that flinched backwards. The other half, he was in his seductive mode, with his lashes angled _just so_ and looking like sin on two legs. Hux didn't understand it. Half the time, Poe flinched away from him. The other times, Poe was practically begging Hux to take him.

_It just doesn't make sense!_

Hux pulled on another set of training sweats. That was another thing, he would have to see about getting Poe clothing. He was **at least** two inches too short for Hux's clothing. And he was too broad across the hips and shoulders. This wasn't Poe's fault, if anything he dd look underfed, but it was going to be annoying. He was no responsible for this mess of a human being. Hux normally wore just a pair of boxer shorts to bed, but there was something about wearing clothes. He didn't want Poe to get the wrong idea. Force only knew what Poe had been taught.

"Poe? I'm ready." Hux stepped into the galley. Poe looked up, rather guilty like, where he had been licking out the plate. "Are...you still hungry?"

Frightened dark eyes met his. "M-m-master..."

"It's okay, Poe." Hux crossed the room quickly and caught Poe's shivering body with one arm. For a second, Poe froze. Then he melted, almost, into Hux's embrace. His hands grabbed handfuls of Hux's shirt and Poe clung on for dear life. Hux soothed back tangled dark hair, trying to soothe the man. Poe took a wretched, shuddering breath and Hux realized the man was crying. "Are you hungry?"

"I was so hungry..." Poe didn't seem to be speaking to him. It was like he was caught in visions only he could see. Poe slid off of Hux's body, hands over his stomach. Hux sat beside him, looking into tear stained dark eyes. "I don't know why he didn't feed me. I tried...I tried... **I tried** to be good. And he asked...he asked if I was hungry. He asked if I needed to eat to feed the baby."

Hux felt like retching. The papers hadn't mentioned a child.

"I begged...I begged...  He told the cooks not to feed me, that I was bad and I needed to learn who the Master was. I ate the trash when I could get it..." Poe grabbed his knees and rocked back and forth. His sobs grew louder and more desperate. Hux thought about wrapping Poe in a hug, but he didn't Poe's state of mind. Despite the fact that Poe was skinny, he was still strong. "It felt like I was tearing inside. There was so much blood..." Poe dissolved into a fresh series of sobs and leaned into Hux. All the ginger could do was hold him. "She died, Master." He looked at Hux. His voice was flat and he acted like he didn't know who Hux was. "The baby was born dead. I am sorry, Master."

"Poe. That is not your fault." This time, Hux got Poe to his feet and carried/dragged the shaking man back to his bed chamber. That probably wasn't his best plan, but Poe was trapped in some vision and Hux needed to get him out of it. The man seemed to respond to touch more than anything. "Your Master killed that baby by not feeding you...you had nothing to do with it!"

Poe wailed and flinched back. Hux cursed. His raised voice was doing more harm than good.

"Poe! _Poe_! Listen to me, Poe! You're on the _Finalizer_..." Hux wrestled the blanket off of his bed and wrapped Poe tightly. This was called "forced holding". You usually used it on frightened children, but Hux figured it would work on terrified slave. "No one is going to hurt you."

Somehow, Poe managed to wrench his hands free. He took Hux's hand and held it tightly. Hux worked the slave free and lowered him across his chest. Poe sobbed. He buried his face in Hux's shoulder, sobbing brokenly. Hux held him awkwardly. He didn't know what to do about the whole "dead baby" thing. He wanted to find that bastard who killed Poe's baby. One, you didn't starve an expectant dam until they lost a baby. For another, Poe had to have been sexually abused.

Hux draped the shivering man over him. Poe wriggled around until his head was resting just under Hux's chin. He was all snuggled up tin the hollows of HUx's body. The red haired man concentrated on soothing his hair.

There was one slave master Hux was going to kill.


	4. The Morning After

Warm hands held him, circling around his waist and holding him close. A heart, beating just under him. Blankets that covered his still body and kept him warm. Poe's belly was still full from last night, so he wasn't hungry. No Master came by to shake him, to wake him up, to kick him in the ribs. Nothing. Just calmness. Just Poe, nestled up on his Master's chest. At that, Poe froze. He looked down at the sleeping ginger, careful not to wake him. The dark haired man swallowed. Oh...this was **bad**. While a part of him _did_ want Master to stick another baby in him, Poe also enjoyed the contact. He enjoyed not being forced to pleasure his Master.

And he was bored, too. The first thought Poe had was that he hadn't been filled in a _long_ time. He had been trained to not come unless a cock was in his ass, making a simple hand job out of the question. Poe had solved that problem long ago by sticking two fingers up his ass and getting himself hard...then jerking himself off. It was almost the only time he was allowed to come. There were ways...like rings and pressure points...Masters used to douse his pleasure.

_I thought I was beyond this...?_

He wasn't some horny teenager, for Murphy's sake! Poe shouldn't be doing this! He should have been giving control of his body to his Master, not taking pleasure for himself! Poe swallowed and put his head in Master's neck. He was **bad** , wasn't he? He did mess everything up! He was stealing from his Master, stealing things that belonged to **Master**...not Poe! He took a shuddering breath.

The scene from last night hit him _hard_. Poe swallowed, looking at the still asleep man. He'd cried all over Master, hadn't he? Hadn't he gotten Master all covered in tears? Why had Master brought him here, if not to fuck him? Poe squeezed his eyes shut. It had been nice whilst it lasted. Master hadn't touched him. Master was going to touch him now. Why else would Master bring Poe to his bed? He felt like gagging.

"Poe?"

Poe cringed. He realized he'd woken Master. And, after last night's display... "Master..."

"Call me Hux." Master gently pushed Poe off. "I'm not your master, Poe."

"I'm s-s-sorry..." Poe looked down, trembling. He'd cried all over Master, then dared to go to sleep on top of his Master. And he'd be damned if he hadn't Master's erection pressing against his belly all night. "I-I-I'll make it up to you, Master. Please...please don't send me back..."

"How?" Master seemed confused. "Poe, you are--Oh, Murphy, what are you doing?!"

Poe cringed and bent down. His breathing was labored, terrified. He was going to do this. He was actually going to do this. He was going to make Master feel good and see how much of a good boy Poe could be. Poe pulled at Master's pants with trembling fingers. He would make it good. He could do this. He could do this... Maybe Master would even let him come...

"Poe!"

He jerked up, cringing back.

" **Poe**! I thought _you said you weren't going to do this_!"

Poe hunched in on himself, unable to stop the tears coming down his face. He pushed himself backwards. Fear almost overwhelmed him and in his haste to get away, Poe managed to back off the bed. He fell in a loud _thump!_ Poe howled in fear and surprise, looking up at Master with tear stained eyes. Master looked back at him.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Poe rasped. He huddled, eyes looking up at Master in terror. " _Please_ , Master..."

"I want to know why you were trying to give me a blowjob." Master looked over at Poe, irritation in his eyes.

Poe took a deep breath. "My-my old Master wanted me to--me to do that every morning." He looked up, hunched over in fear. "I'm sorry, Master."

"What kind of sick bastard...?" Master swung his legs over the bed. "Okay. Okay. Poe, go take a cold shower and jerk off if you need to."

"I can't come."

"What?!" Master looked at Poe like he was crazy. "You're shitting me."

"No, Master." Poe took a breath and tried to frame out his words. "I was trained so that I can only come at my Master's pleasure."

"That's **wrong**..." Master looked at Poe. "And I have no idea what to do next. Other than get you in a cold shower, I assume you have a way around that--"

"I stick my fingers up my ass."

"And I did not need to know that." Master pressed his fingers to his nose. "Just get in the shower and don't make a mess. And, Poe? I don't think you're physically ready to have sex. You had a miscarriage several months ago?" Poe nodded sadly. "Yeah. You probably need to let your body heal for a little longer."

Poe managed to stand up. "You aren't angry that I know how to pleasure myself?"

"Poe, I have no idea what to do with you," Master managed. "Now, I'm going to make breakfast. You go take care of your problems."

He nodded. It was bad to turn your back on a Master, so Poe waited until Master had left for the galley. Yes, a cold shower would go down **very** well right about now...


	5. Let's Get This Over With

Hux grabbed the pot and got water out of the sink. He could have ordered oatmeal and bacon from the droids down in the kitchen, but Hux needed to focus on his hands. The things that Poe so blithely told him, that he wasn't allowed to come unless his Master was in him and he'd pretty much been a sex slave, made the red head want to throw something. What he could do was get the oatmeal, the milk, the salt, and the sugar. Boil it up, get the vanilla, and fry up some bacon. Make two bowls of oatmeal and call for sliced strawberries. Just get his hands doing something so he wasn't screaming in frustration.

He needed to take Poe to the medics and talk to Dopheld about the Rebel pilot yesterday. Again, just normal things. Not that his life could be considered **normal** anymore... He had a damaged slave, now. That reminded him. Poe needed decent clothes. He'd have to go get the tailor. Poe couldn't go walking around, half naked. The poor man needed a safe place to heal and Hux didn't think he could give that to Poe.

"Master?"

"Ah, Poe, you came at the right time." Hux composed himself and handed the golden man a bowl of oatmeal. Poe gave Hux a confused look. "Yes?"

"But I am to serve you, Master," Poe softly said.

"Poe. Just sit down and eat." Hux sat and gestured for Poe to do the same. "I want to take you to the doctor today, as well as get some clothing ordered for you."

"The...doctor?" Poe cocked his head, looking at Hux like he couldn't quite process the words being used.

"Yes, the doctor. When...you were pregnant," Hux cringed at the words, "didn't you go see someone to make sure you were healthy and the baby was doing okay?"

_Until your Master went crazy, that is._

Poe looked at Hux like he was crazy. "No." He took a few more bites, emptied the bowl, and started licking it out. "If a slave gives birth, that slave did it in the big room where we all lived." The man shrugged. "When I miscarried, we wrapped the baby in a blanket and buried it in the courtyard."

"Did no one look at you after that?!" Hux yelped. Poe must have lost quite a bit of blood! And if the slaves were literally giving birth in the same area where they slept...that was a recipe for disease!

"No." Poe looked at Hux's bowl with a bit of longing. Hux slid it over to him with the strawberries and two strips of bacon. Both were gone in seconds. "I was really tired, though. And bloody. So I slept on the floor and they gave me some soup. I got better in a few weeks, but they said I got really sick. Like, a fever and the shakes until my slit closed up."

"I'm getting you to the doctor _now_." Hux stood up. He threw on his clothing and grabbed Poe's hand. The slave followed uncertainly. Poe had had child-bed fever. And he could have **died**. But some  asshole didn't take him to the doctor after a miscarriage! A few of the troopers looked at Hux strangely as he stormed through his ship, but no one messed with him. After all, he was General Starkiller and he was a bit of a menace when he was in a bad mood. After a good five minutes of walking, Hux barged into the medical bay. "I need a basic scan on this slave."

The head medic, a woman named Xasha, looked at him. "Why?"

Hux sat Poe on the bed. "Because he's Yavinese, he miscarried a child before I got him, and his arsehole Master didn't get him any medical care afterwards. And then I need clothes for him."

Xasha shook her head. "I'll see what I can do." She took Poe by the hand. The slave cast one of his cocky smiles and sauntered after her. Hux rolled his eyes. Poe was going to have those ladies eating out of his hand--and the men, too. But the medics would know enough about his body to keep him from getting hurt. He might get a few kisses, but they wouldn't have sex with Poe. Hopefully.

Hux grabbed his comm. "Dopheld. What became of that Rebel pilot on my _Finalizer_ yesterday?"

"She escaped," Dopheld responded. Judging from the sounds in the back ground, the man was on the bridge. "And where are you, might I ask?"

"Medical bay. Someone gave me a slave and I wanted to get him checked out," Hux explained. "No medical care. He had child-bed fever."

"Yavinese?" Dopheld guessed. "Drop dead gorgeous?"

"Yep." Hux sighed. "I want you to see who gifted me with this slave. We are going to have words." And, by words, Hux meant his fist in someone's face. But...he wasn't going to get rid of Poe. It wasn't the slave's fault he had been done this way. He could get a little bit more on his feet before he was set free. Sex was not included in that deal, Hux reminded himself. He couldn't just mount the man after he had been abused.

Hux decided to wait until the procedure got done and then go to the bridge with Poe in tow. The man seemed to bask in attention.

And maybe he could get some tips from those who owned slaves.


	6. I'm New To This, Okay

Breakfast had been very good, more filling than the odd protein bar and apple Poe was used to eating. Strawberries (fresh food was so unheard of that Poe would do **anything** to just have strawberries for every meal he was given), oatmeal ( ** _yuck_** , he'd eaten more than enough of that in the house where he was from. No, no, don't think of that. Masters there hurt him. They said that a little pain made his training stick and they took him the first time when he was young. One Master said he was fifteen and he couldn't be a virgin _and_ a slave at fifteen. It hurt and he cried, but Poe survived), and bacon. Now **that** was a food Poe could get behind.

The first thing this...medic wanted to do was see his birthing slit. Poe, a little afraid of being away from his Master, pulled down his clothes and lay back on the table with his legs spread out. It felt weird, doing that and not being fucked. All the...medic did was run a scanner over the slit, then tell him to get his clothes back on, please. They would need a little bit of a blood sample (what was being anemic?) and some urine. Him peeing in a cup actually brought a relief, because he had needed to go after drinking some kind of juice. It had tasted very good. Acidic, but sweet. Thick and orange. Poe liked it.

He had to be good for these people. They were standing in for his Master and Master had taken away Poe's greatest way of making a Master want to keep him. Poe had never been with a woman, but the man figured he knew the basic theory. If he could pleasure a man, he could pleasure a woman.

"Why is his slit bruised?" One of the medics asked.

"Poe?" the woman in charge asked. She had treated him...well? Poe wasn't sure how this worked. It wasn't like with Hux. And Hux would give him the words to help out. 

"My old Master fucked me through my slit after I gave birth," Poe shrugged. He sat up, cross-legged, and looked at the medics. "I got sick and I guess that kept me looser than I usually would have. But I guess something happened and I didn't seal up like I should have."

"Did that...hurt you?" the woman asked. She was acting like Hux did, getting all angry. Poe hunched over and tried to make himself as small as possible for punishment.

"My Master found it pleasurable." Poe closed his eyes, grasping the sheets with his hand. That had **hurt**. Master had been entirely too large for the collapsing channel and it had **burned**. Poe had begged and screamed and pleaded and torn. Master had slapped him across the face and called him a u _seless bitch, why can't you have a fucking **baby** right?!_

"Oh." The woman gestured for him to stand up. "Okay. Well then. Let's get you weighed."

Poe followed her obediently. He stood on a large metal plate that wasn't very comfortable under his bare feet. But he obeyed and it told her that, yes, Poe was underweight. But it wasn't serious and he was recovering. Then one of the gave Poe a series of shots (he **really** didn't like that). And he was good to go. One of the medics took him back to Hux.

"You need to rub this on his birthing slit for a few days." The man pressed a small vial into Master's hands. Master looked like he was burned. "He has an infection. It's not serious-- **yet** \--but we would like to get rid of it."

Master nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"He's anemic, so you should get iron supplements. I would also recommend calcium for his bones. They are a little weaker than Doctor Xasha likes."

"I was good, Master," Poe said. He looked at the deck plates, like a good slave did.

"He was," the medic shrugged. "Didn't like getting shots, but who does?"

Master stood up and shook the man's hand. "Tell Doctor Xasha thank you. I'm going to see about getting him some clothes."

"He is gorgeous," the medic sighed. Poe cast his sexy smile as they walked out. Master sighed and said nothing. Poe frowned. Did that mean that he had displeased his Master? Murphy, he was just one big fuck up, wasn't he?

"Let's get you measured for clothes," Master sighed. He looked back at Poe. "Do you need the cream?"

"I've been having a discharge," Poe shrugged. "Bloody. It hurts some."

"And no one karking **cared** ," Master muttered. "You know what? I can do a bio metrics scan in my rooms. I feel like I need a treat after what I just learned."

Poe had a feeling about what had transpired. "Master said it wouldn't have happened if I was a good boy and I didn't touch myself."

"Poe..." Master trailed off as they entered a room full of bright lights and people. Poe stopped, stunned. He looked out over the crowd, eyes roaming in all directions. So many people... "Poe, it's okay. Find a seat and I'll go get you something. What do you want?"

Poe cocked his head. What did he want? Hmm, he wasn't sure if this was a trap or not. He decided to just leave this with his Master. "Whatever you feel I need, Master."

"Just sit down," Master sighed. "You like strawberries, right?" At Poe's slight nod, he continued. "Find a table with enough space for you and me. I'll get you something called ice cream."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Poe bowed his head and took trembling steps through the big room. He made it to a table in about the middle before he sat down. As expected, it was empty, except for a sharp eyed woman with dark hair pulled back in a bun. Poe sat down hesitantly.

The woman glared at him. "What are you doing **here**?!"

"Master told me to find him a seat," Poe said. He shifted back as the sharp eyes met his. The man took a deep breath as he looked at the woman. He had seen people like this before. They were never very nice.

"If Master told you to get me off, would you?" the woman asked.

Poe took a shuddering breath. "Yes, I would."

"Leave him **alone** , Unamo." A man wearing dark robes swept beside the woman. "This one belongs to General Hux. You can look, but you can't touch."

The woman glared at the masked man. "Who are **you** to tell me what to do?"

"Kylo Ren."


	7. Why Me?

Hux didn't often indulge himself. Eating ice cream on a regular basis was probably right up there with smoking on the list of bad habits to be in. But after hearing what Doctor Xasha had told him in private...Hux either needed to eat or get a strong drink. And it didn't help that he was sexually attracted to men. Especially pretty men like Poe. But that wasn't Poe's fault, was it? The man could have been genetically engineered for all Hux knew! And he'd been trained...

He threaded his way through the cafeteria, looking for that idiot radar technician, Matt. Sometimes he and the man had a good conversation, bashing all the idiots in the First Order (Matt could deal with fancy machines like the radar spikes on the _Finalizer_ 's hull, but a simple calculator could confuse him. And his boss knew. Hux was going to have the woman fired if she kept her shit up), but today, Matt wasn't there. Which was just as well, because Matt had no mouth filter and probably would have said things to Poe that Poe probably didn't need to hear. Even if the man was trained to be a pleasure slave.

_And he's never had green food before, either..._

Hux grabbed the tray. Being General had its advantages. One of which was that no one would think twice about him getting two bowls of ice cream for breakfast. One salted caramel for him and strawberry for Poe. It was probably best to slowly start introducing new foods into the man's diet. And, after this, Hux would apply the cream (at least Poe would hold still). Hux would take him to the bridge and all hell would break lose because Poe would probably put on his "so damn sexy" persona. Hux had seen the real Poe, the scared slave who was too afraid to ask for help.

"...so then, we chased the intruders back out of the Temple and into the woods. We lost them there, but I think the rancors ate them."

The red haired man sat at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. A disgusted looking Unamo got up in a huff. Poe gave her a cheery wave, but looked confused when Kylo laughed.

"That sounds exciting." Poe smiled softly. "What's a lightsaber?"

"Don't feel bad, Ren." Hux sent the strawberry Poe's way. "Until yesterday, he didn't know food could be green."

Kylo managed to keep a straight face. "That means he missed the joys of lime jello."

"What's that?" Poe looked from one man to the other. "Did you know that Master has a cat? I've never seen a cat before." He paused, rubbing his shoulders. "The only animals I've ever seen were the dogs at the House. They weren't very nice. If you tried to get away, the Masters would catch you and let the dogs tear you apart."

Kylo looked slightly green. "I am never looking at Melia's dog the same way ever again."

"Oh, these were big dogs," Poe shrugged. "Not little dogs."

Hux pointed to the ice cream. "Are you going to eat that?"

"I'm sorry, Master..." Poe looked down and tried a little spoonful. Then he ate a little more until it was gone. "Master! My head hurts!"

"It's called a brain freeze," Hux sighed. He looked at Kylo. "How did you manage to get him talking? I could barely get his **name** out of him!"

The Knight of Ren slid something wrapped in gold foil down the table. "Don't tell Mitaka that I can access his rooms."

Hux picked it up. "You gave him chocolates filled with _liqueur_?" That explained all the chipperness. In Hux's experience, fine alcohol tended to give you a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Kylo looked at the box. "These are filled with...oh. Maybe I should start reading the labels on stuff."

Hux rolled his eyes. "You think?"

"Yeah...might be too much work." Kylo touched the long scar across his face. Hux made a strangled sounding groan. Why couldn't he meet up with Matt and talk about his father's latest attempt at subduing Mandalore? Or poke fun at Unamo for having a stick up her ass? Or talk about which of the Knights of Ren looked hot? Hux would say this--for a straight guy, Matt had an active imagination.

"What's liquor?" Poe asked. Now that he was looking for the signs, Hux could tell that Poe was definitely buzzed. The red haired man sighed. "Does it burn like Master Ren's chocolates burned? I like those--they make me feel fuzzy inside."

"You're buzzed." Hux glared at Kylo. "Read the labels, moron!"

Kylo shrugged. "How was I to know Mitaka liked...Eridian blackberry wine. Yeah, I would like that, too."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Hux moaned. This was what happened when he decided to have ice cream for breakfast, wasn't it? "Come on, Poe, we have to give you your medicine." Ice cream counted as calcium, right? All that meant was Hux had to buy fortified cereal next time he was in port.

Poe definitely swayed a little as they walked to the nearest meeting room. Hux debated about asking how many chocolates the man had had, but remembered that Poe likely couldn't count. All Hux needed to do was lock the door, get Poe to lie back on the table sans trousers, and apply medicine. Surely...it couldn't be that hard, right?


	8. On the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any thoughts about this book, please let me know. Comments and criticisms warm this writer's soul

Master Ren had given him things that made him feel all warm and bubbly inside. Poe had never had things like that before. They made his tongue tingle as he ate them. Master said he was "buzzed". Poe didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He was still learning what his Master wanted, if that made sense. But it felt good to have his hair petted and even pulled a little. Maybe Master knew and was simply waiting until he could reward Poe properly for being a good boy.

Master talked to Master Ren for a few more minutes as Poe ate. For some reason, Master seemed to be upset if Poe didn't eat enough. The golden slave was confused. Did that mean that Master planned the breed him after all? Or did Master just want him to get healthy again? Poe ate his ice cream (he liked this. It was sweet and Poe craved sweet almost as much as he craved being touched) in a rush. He always ate quickly. In the slave pens, those who didn't watch their food were destined to lose it. Slaves often went hungry because they didn't eat fast enough.

"Let's get your medicine on you," Master said as they walked. Poe rubbed his aching head. He was still a little nervous, but what slave wouldn't be? His Master was right here, talking to him. Walking with him, like they were friends. Not Master and slave. It was all very confusing and Poe felt like his head hurt. Master stopped in front of a room with a long table and chairs around it. They both went inside. Poe swallowed his rising apprehension. A little bit of him didn't want to break the innocence of their interactions. Master didn't see Poe as a living sex toy, he saw Poe as...something else. It felt good, whatever it was.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Master murmured. "But if you have an infection, we need to clear it up."

Poe nodded. "Yes, Master."

Master sighed. "I need you to pull down your trousers and lay back. All I'm going to do is put the cream on you. It's probably going to be cold."

There were many, _many_ things that were cold. Almost all of them had applications where they could be shoved into his body and used to hurt. Poe obeyed his Master with a bit of a hitch in his breath. Maybe Master would be gentle with him and even let him come. Poe couldn't remember a time when his Master let him come. His old Master had put a cage around his cock or a ring on him. So Poe could get aroused, but it hurt him. It hurt because his old Master had kept the devices on until his cock sagged.

Master popped open the cap. Poe cringed. He put his hands under his ass and spread his legs. He swallowed a shuddering breath as he looked at the ceiling tiles. He tried counting them, tried anything to keep the tears from blurring in his eyes. He had let himself believe that maybe this Master was different when all of them were the same. All of them hurt Poe just because.

Something cold touched his inflamed slit. Poe shuddered, unable to keep the pained cry from slipping out.

"Holy mother of the Force..." Master breathed. "If this is _little_ , I'd sure as hell hate to see **big**!"

Poe whimpered. Master rubbed the soothing cream on again, this time taking care not to hurt him. To Poe, it felt an awful lot like being lubed up before being fucked. Poe wasn't so sure that he wanted that anymore. He screwed his eyes up and waited for the inevitable **burn** of a Master pushing inside him. That didn't happen, but Poe's fear didn't lessen. He knew what a cruel Master did to his slave.

"We're almost done, Poe." Master straightened up and looked at the bottle of cream. "It's okay, you can stand up now."

He obeyed on shaky legs. Master caught his arm, concern  in his green eyes. Poe swallowed and looked away. He didn't deserve this, did he?

"Thank you, Master," Poe softly said. He trotted at Master's heels like an obedient puppy, careful to keep his eyes downcast. Some Masters were strange about the things they allowed their slaves to do. Others liked to cause injury just to do it. Master seemed like he wasn't quite sure what to do with Poe. The dark haired man was okay with that, actually. He didn't mind being treated better than he usually would.

They came to a big, open expanse on the ship. Master took a place at the helm and motioned for Poe to sit down. The slave did so, looking with wide eyes over the crew. There were so many people! All of them wearing uniforms like his Master, but none of them had Master's fiery red hair. All of them paid Master a little respect as he walked in. Poe was met with curious stares. He smiled weakly, trying to hide how much his knees were shaking.

"Your caff, sir." A slender looking man with moon pale skin came out of nowhere, holding a plate and a mug of something that smelled good. Poe sat on his hands and went back to people watching.

"Thank you, Dopheld." Master nodded and pulled up a hologram. Poe squinted. He could read, which was a rarity in and of itself. Old Master had taught Poe how to read, even though it was illegal to teach a slave. Poe had worked out counting and writing on his own. He decided to keep his abilities to himself, however. Poe didn't want to be thrown out the airlock. "Oh...see if you could get something for Poe, too. It's going to be a long shift and I fear he won't be able to keep awake."

Poe almost snorted. Master **clearly** didn't know his tolerance for boredom.

Dopheld nodded slowly. "Have you had caff before?"

"What's caff?" Poe asked. He almost kicked himself. He sounded like a fool, didn't he? Didn't even know about something that was **clearly** common outside of the House walls. "I've never had caff. Does it taste good?"

Dopheld looked to Master. "Oh, dear. Is he _always_ like this?"

"Master Ren gave him alcohol by mistake. He is usually much quieter and sadder," Master replied.

"So the rumors are true." A droid covered in chrome pushed its way up the steps. Poe cringed back against the console he was resting on. "You got yourself a slave."

"He was given to me," Master retorted. "Why aren't you working with the troopers, Captain?"

_That **thing** is a person?!_

Captain shrugged. "I left FN-2199 in charge until I proved the rumors true. Tell me, what's it like?"

"Stressful," Master quipped. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be, Captain. Now, please, I have a bridge to run and a galaxy to conquer. Will you _please_ let me be?!"

Poe decided against mentioning he needed to use the refresher.


	9. Things That Happen

Hux had more on his plated than he needed at the time. First of all, there was a good stack of paperwork about three inches high. All of that Hux had to look over before the mid day meal. And then there was the general business of running a ship. You know, like making sure all of the things on the ship worked right. Like making sure the balance of gasses were correct and all of that. It took a lot of work, but Hux was pretty sure he could deal with it. The problem was sitting on the floor of his desk, fidgeting and crossing and uncrossing his legs, a look of discomfort on his face.

"Is there anything wrong, Poe?" Hux asked.

"I need to use the refresher, Master," Poe replied. He looked at Hux, a little scared, but still himself. Hux closed his eyes and silently cursed whoever had thought up having a sex slave around.

"You don't have to ask that, Poe," Hux sighed. He shuffled some of the papers on his desk. "Down the hall, to the right. Just make sure you come back soon."

Poe nodded, a look of relief on his face. Hux bit his bottom lip as he read the battle reports, high lighting things that jumped out at him. There were Jedi in the Resistance ranks. And their Resistance pilot, Kaydel Ko Connix, was arguably one of the better pilots they had. There was another Jedi girl, Rey, but Hux already knew about her. She had kicked Kylo's ass. And it looked like that traitor, FN-2187, had made Jedi. Plus there were survivors of the Jedi Massacre and the odd Sith or Shadow Knight. It looked like old Luke was too cowardly to step up and fight, so some Wild Jedi (Sith Light, they used both sides of the Force to get the job done) had taken over training the Jedi.

The Knights of Ren didn't have the power some other groups did. Some groups, like the Sith'arii, were freaky powerful, but they kept to themselves. Others just got in enough fights until they were good...or dead.

"He might feel better if you collared him," Unamo mentioned as she walked over to his desk. "That one looks insecure."

"Put a _collar_ on _Poe_?!" Hux yelped. "He's a person! Not a dog!"

After that incident on the bridge, things passed fairly smoothly. HUx was getting a better idea of the man Poe could have been. Hus reaction times were naturally impressive. Poe also had a soft, natural smile that Hux thought made him look unbearably sexy. Poe once volunteered to rub Hux's back after a particularly stressful day on the bridge. Hux had taken Poe up on the offer, mostly because he was tired. The man had magic hands, it felt like. Hux also discovered that Poe liked belly rubs after he ate too much, which was often.

The man had almost starved. It was natural that he would wolf down food until Hux made him stop.

Poe followed Hux around like a puppy, dark eyes full of adoration. Hux learned what Poe liked. The golden man liked his hair petted and even tugged a little. And after the tense first few applications of the cream, Poe relaxed. He even moaned a few times, prompting Hux to swirl his fingers around. That, of course, lead to Poe getting hard (and Hux, too!) and cold showers for both of them.

It felt good, knowing that Poe was starting to blossom as a person. Slavery had always been something that turned Hux's stomach. This man...this _slave_ , had been mistreated for almost all of his life. Yet...now he was getting better. Now he was relaxing a little, snuggling into Hux's body at night.

It was one such night like this, after Hux had had a rough day.

"Do you want a massage, Master?" Poe shyly asked. Hux looked over and saw that Poe had found the warming oil. Poe frowned when he looked at the creaes on Hux's forehead and soothed some of his hair back. It was amazing how quick Poe was bouncing back.

"Why not?" Hux moaned. He'd about had _enough_ of Kylo Ren's shit. If it wasn't him destroying a console, it was Kylo Ren starting a fight or banging one of his Knights. Or Mitaka moaning about Connix. The ginger man stripped off his shirt and under shirt, lying face down on his bed. Poe opened the bottle top and coated his hands in the oil. The man had the hands of a god when he wanted too. He'd also learned what tended to hurt after a long day. Poe took his time, soothing sections of Hux's back. The man groaned, letting Poe know when he'd done a good job.

"Are you okay, Master?"

Hux picked himself up. Poe looked back, confusion in his dark eyes. "You can call me Hux, you know. Or even Armitage, as I live with you. General if you must."

Poe bit his bottom lip. Hux always thought he looked adorable when he did that. "The trainers beat us if we didn't," he finally said. Poe sighed and focused on loosening Hux's tense shoulders. "It was beaten into me, Master, if you will."

"You sound compose," Hux replied. He meant it as a tease, but at the sharp intake of breath...

"I...have read some of your books, Master," Poe finally said. He swallowed and looked at his feet. Hux's jaw dropped. He had _no idea_ that Poe was literate. But that just took another item off of his list.

"I was going to teach you," Hux admitted. He rolled on his belly, looking up at Poe. Poe looked a little surprised, like he was expecting to be punished. Hux still wanted to kick someone.

"Thank you," Poe softly whispered. He took Hux's hand a brushed a kiss across the knuckle. "You have been very good to me, Master."

Hux broke one of their words by drawing Poe down beside him. "You're a person, Poe."

"That's what you tell me." The man wriggled around and pressed his nose beside Hux's. "I think you're the first person to ever do that for me."

 Hux closed his eyes. That shouldn't have been the way things were...but it sadly was. So he shouldn't have been surprised when he and Poe kissed.


	10. I Want You

Master was kissing him. Actually **kissing him** , not just brushing a chaste kiss against his forehead as they went to sleep. Poe shivered in pleasure, rubbing against Master. Hux's green eyes widened and Poe knew his arousal was pressing his Master in the stomach. But that was okay, because Poe could feel Hux's. **Hux**. He still felt a shiver of fear when he used Hux's name instead of his title, but _that was what his Master wanted_. Surely that trumped his training? If his Master wanted it...and if Poe wanted it...surely it was all right?

Poe took advantage of Hux's hesitation. He very, **very** gently pushed his Master back, before lapping one of his Master's rosy nipples with his tongue. Hux _gasped_. Poe took that as a sign to continue, laving his tongue and suckling. Hux ran his fingers through Poe's dark hair, pushing him downwards. Poe switched to the other, leaving a trail of saliva hanging from his mouth. His Master's erection was pressing him in the stomach and Poe resisted the urge to pull off his trousers and work himself open. _He_ might have wanted this, but he wasn't sure what his Master wanted.

"Why are you so _good_ at this?" Hux murmured.

Poe paused, looking at his Master. "Do you really want to know?"

"On second thought, probably not." Hux sat up, his face slightly flushed. Poe leaned back, palming over his own erection. He had no idea what his Master was going to do next. The ginger man nipped Poe's bottom lip, causing the dark haired man to open his mouth. It was a sweet, hungry kiss, one that left Poe breathless. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am," Poe murmured. He nibbled on Hux's ear, hardly believing what he was doing. Hardly believing what _his Master_ was allowing him to do.

"Tell me when you want me to stop," Hux murmured. He slipped a hand down Poe's trousers, rubbing his thumb down Poe's erect cock.

"Oh." Poe's eyes widened and he leaned into his Master. "I _want_ this." And he did. Hux was going to make him feel good. This...would be the first time he was allowed to do that.

Hux started pulling down Poe's trousers. The man smiled and wriggled his ass, helping his Master out. Hux trailed his fingers down Poe's flanks, as if savoring his lower body. Poe shucked off the rest of his clothes, standing, letting Hux see **him**. He looked at his Master, waiting.

"If you don't want to do this..." Hux trailed off.

Poe narrowed his eyes. "I want this. _Please_!"

Hux kissed him soundly, pushing the man backwards. Poe leaned back, spreading his legs, offering a clear path to his hole. He could already feel a litt;e bit of wet forming. Hux wouldn't even need to use lube. Hux's fingers started swirling around his hole, though. and eventually poked in. Poe groaned. He squirmed backwards, trying to get deeper, to where Hux could brush his little used pleasure spot. The man took entirely too much time with it. Fingers gradually moved deeper and spread him wider. Poe whined and offered his ass in what he hoped was a clear invitation to just get in there. He'd waited long enough, kriff dammit!

"I'm so glad that infection cleared up," Hux murmured. He withdrew his fingers. Poe swore under his breath. What if...what if this had just been done to tease him? Poe was pretty sure he'd been stretched open enough and, besides, he could deal with being a little sore. But, dammit, he wanted to have sex and feel good afterwards! The ginger pulled down his own clothes and pressed the blunt cockhead against Poe's hole. Poe squirmed down, trying to give Hux a hint. He wanted this and he wanted this _now_!

All too slowly, Hux started pressing in. Poe gasped from the pleasure/pain of it. Honestly, this was the first time he'd felt any pleasure from the act and he was squirming, trying to get Hux seated in him deeper. This felt good and Poe wanted more. He'd _never_ felt like this during sex before. Hux kept his eyes trained on Poe's face the entire time, looking for any sign of discomfort. Poe took the opportunity to kiss his Master. Deep and wet, just the way Poe liked it.

Hux settled in on top of Poe before giving a few small, sharp thrusts. Poe's eyes almost rolled back in his head from the pleasure. And, kriff yes, he was sensitive. And this felt **good**. Then his Master started rutting in deeper and Poe _howled_. He clawed at Hux's back, head thrown back as he yowled his pleasure. It felt **good**. It felt **right**. They were twined together, sweat dripping, grasping each other. Poe's dark eyes were blown wide as he rode the force of such pleasure.

It never occurred to him that he was on his cycle. It never occurred to Poe that he was on his optimal fertility levels.

What did occur to him was the force of his orgasm and the look in Hux's eyes as he lapped Poe's come off of the man's golden belly.


	11. Afterwards

Hux hadn't been expecting Poe to be such a willing participant. The man had been a sex slave. He'd been made pregnant and he'd lost the baby. He'd almost starved to death and he'd been abused almost all of his life. But now... Now, did Poe **truly** understand what consent was? Or did he just want this to happen to make his Master happy? The strength of the man's orgasm said otherwise. He'd wanted this...and he'd howled Hux's name when he came. As for Hux, he was still trying to get over how beautifully Poe's insides clenched around his cock.

He leaned against Poe's sticky chest, trying to gather his breath back. "That...that was _good_."

"You let me come." Poe nuzzled Hux's neck, as if trying to breathe in his scent. "I'm not usually allowed to do that."

"I'm not going to deny you pleasure unless you get off on that."

"I don't."

He was still seated deep inside Poe. The other man looked like he was enjoying it. Hux wondered if Poe liked being filled, or if he'd ever done it any other way. Poe didn't really act like someone who'd ever been intimate with a woman. He might not have ever taken someone. This might be all he knew and all he ever wanted. Gently, oh so gently, Hux reached up his hand and tugged on those dark locks. Poe groaned. He butted Hux's hand like an over-affectionate cat before lying backwards. The man smiled languidly, a little light in his dark eyes.

"You used my name." Hux looked at Poe in amazement. Poe had screamed _Hux_ during his climax, not _Master_. That...was amazing in and of itself. Hux withdrew himself from Poe's tight heat, shaking his head. Poe was using his name. That said Poe could get over his training. All they had to do was keep on working with him. But Poe could do it. Poe could do it and that was what counted.

"Can't exactly scream _Master_ without some **really** bad memories." Poe shuddered. He picked himself up, smiling a little when he looked at the mess he'd left on Hux's sheet. "Asshead was right. I **do** make a mess."

_No, Asshead wanted to hurt you. And I think you know it, you're just trying to make a bad joke._

Hux Hugged the man as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Poe followed, moving a little gingerly. Guilt settled in Hux's chest. There was a very good chance that he had taken advantage of a vulnerable human being. Because that was what Poe was, a human being. Even though he'd been raised as a slave, Poe was a man. He deserved to be treated as such.

Yet...Poe followed him as Hux stepped into the shower. Actual water, Hux had. It paid to have rank, or so he thought. Hux liked a hot shower. And Poe had never seen a shower that used water instead of sonics. He liked to use Hux's soaps, no matter how much Hux said he'd get the man another set. Poe said that he liked smelling like his Master.

"Can I get in the shower with you?" Poe smiled. He turned on the sexy smile, swaggering his hips. He pressed his bare body to the front of Hux's. Hux couldn't help it. His hands wandered down to the firm swell of Poe's ass and he remembered the sheer pleasure of burying himself in that tight, willing hole.

"That might not be a good idea," Hux managed in a strangled voice. He'd found that Poe liked his slit played with. Not fucked into, he was to small and tight for that, but pressed. The small amount of give pressed. And licked...Poe made _obscene_ sounds when Hux did that. It felt good, knowing that Poe liked what he was doing. That he felt good. "The whole purpose of a shower is to get clean, not have sex."

_And I'm already covered in your body fluids right now._

Poe purred, the odd light in his dark eyes back. "I promise to be good, Master."

Hux's heart sank.

_We're already back to "Master"._

"You don't have to do that," Hux finally said. He thought back to every comment he'd made about Yavinese men before he'd met Poe. Most thought of them as cheap whores and Hux wondered how much of that came from Queen Miraj selling so many as slave. "You don't have to be good for me." He caught Poe and pressed his nose into the man's mop of dark curls.

In the end, was it any surprise that he let Poe shower with him? Or Poe wound up, pressed into the wall, screaming Hux's name?


	12. Collars and Flight Lessons

Cramps stabbed Poe in the belly. He groaned and doubled over, cursing under his breath. Again?! What the **hell** did he eat for lunch?! And why was it making him feel like he was gonna die, screaming in agony? Cafeteria food **never** made him sick! Hell, Poe had eaten spoiled food from trash cans to soothe his screaming belly. And that hadn't made him double over and hurl... _Gah_! Maybe his cycle was just coming and he wasn't going to bleed. Poe could deal with cramps if he wasn't mopping up blood.

"Hux?" Poe hadn't felt good enough to leave their shared quarters today. Mostly, he'd just sat on the sofa, rubbed his belly, and tried to rest. Or read one of Hux's books. He still felt a small thrill of fear every time he used Hux's name. Poe still deferred to Hux as Master in public. He looked over, trying to get a good read on the red haired enigma who owned him. All Poe wanted was a good belly rub and some pepperoni. But Hux had let him come during sex and that meant more to Poe than he cared to explain.

The red haired man looked grim. "My father wishes to see me. About...you."

Poe frowned. "Have I been bad?"

"No..." Hux sat beside him on the sofa. Poe scooted over to make room, looking at his Master. Hux looked frustrated, like he couldn't see a good way out of a mess. Poe took one of Hux's hands, trying to soothe his Master. Hux had learned that Poe didn't like to be taken from behind. Poe was thankful Hux understood, it hurt him, and it reminded him of his old Master far too much. "My Master wants to meet you."

"And?" Poe felt his heart stop. Did the man expect Poe to be pregnant?

"There are laws in the First Order where slaves have to wear collars," Hux grimly said. "I...had a collar for you made...and dog tags. For both of us. I was going to wear yours, if you liked..."

"With Poe Dameron on them?" Poe smiled. One of the heroes in Hux's favorite book had the surname "Dameron". Poe liked it and requested that name be made his last one. It felt so good, knowing he wasn't just "Poe". He was Poe _Dameron_.

"Yes," Hux murmured. He nipped the shell of Poe's ear, making the man squirm. Then he straightened up and took something out of his great coat pocket. He handed it to Poe like it was poisoned. The golden man took it, unwrapping the small black box. The tissue paper fell away, revealing a slender black collar with red bars. Poe ran his hand over the smooth leather. No ring where a chain could be attached. And it was lined with silk. Hux took one of the two sets of dog tags off of his neck. Poe took that one reverently, slipping it over his neck. "I'll put the collar on."

It was Imperial Law that all personal slaves had to wear a collar. Poe could tell this distressed Hux, but he didn't dare question his Master.

"We're leaving in an hour," Hux finally said. He fastened the collar around Poe's neck. Poe helped by lifting up his unruly mane of hair. He did need a hair cut, but this gave Hux a better place for him to pull. The red haired man put the standard two fingers under the leather and silk, before unclipping the dog tags from their chain and attaching them to the small, delicate ring. "There. You belong to me now."

The next hour passed in a blur of Hux taking care of last minute things, reassuring Poe that the collar would come off the moment they were on the _Finalizer_ , and asking what the hell had Poe been eating, because something was making him sick!

He couldn't be pregnant. The first time they'd had sex was a week ago. It was probably just a bug.

After that, it was grabbing Poe ( _no_ , _you cannot bring that book_!), getting the shuttle ready (Hux could fly himself, thank you very much. Plus, Poe wanted a go at the controls), making Kylo Ren look out for Resistance pilots, yelling at Mitaka to _hurry the fuck up_!, and general mayhem. Poe settled back and watched the general chaos.

Hux took the helm. It was just the two of them in space and they had two days to get there. Plus, Poe had grabbed enough lube to last himself a week if he wasn't making slick. Which he currently was, for some odd reason. His body hadn't done that before. Maybe that meant he was physically enjoying what was going on?

Poe came up behind his Master. "Hux...can I try?" He fully expected to be told "no". After all, a slave who could fly was a slave who could run away. Not that Poe really entertained any notions of running away, not anymore. He liked being with Hux. It felt good, it felt right, and Hux was good to him.

"If you're patient with me, yes."

Poe's eyes widened and he grabbed Hux in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

The red haired man laughed softly. "Here, sit beside me." Hux moved so Poe could join him in the pilot's seat. "There's your steering yoke. You grasp that to move the ship. That tachometer measures your engine output. The others measure speed, the local time, where you are in hyperspace and the like." Poe nodded rapidly. Hux moved his hands over a bunch of dials and switches. "These control your engine. Now take the yoke and roll us."

The golden man pulled the ship and watched as the little dotted line that plotted their ship turned in a barrel roll.

"Good. Bring us out of it."

Poe did so, bringing the little shuttle back into the proper line. He ignored the battering cramps in his belly as he focused on the piloting lesson. This was easy! It was like he **knew** what to do--without being told! Hux smiled and kissed the side of his face.

"Good, you're doing so good," Hux murmured. "I'll see if I can get you on the sims later..."

"I'd like that," Poe murmured.

"I think I'll let you land us."

The slave squirmed as he thought the words over. Did Hux feel guilty about the collar? Poe saw nothing wrong about it. He was a slave. And if his Master said he had to wear a collar, Poe wore a collar.

"Okay," Poe finally smiled. He liked flying. It was easy! Now if he could only get Hux to let him fly in a TIE fighter...because **that** looked like it would be way to much fun! Or cockpit sex. Either one would be nice, because Poe had never been part of the mile high club before. He hoped Hux would indulge him just a little more. Poe filed both ideas away for later. He would have to mention that to Hux later... ** _after_** they had had a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to clean up a little point here, Poe has succeeded in making himself sick from overeating. Too much rick food when he's not used to it here.
> 
> Hux forgot that Poe sees things and hears things. Poe can order room service


	13. Arkanis

Poe was naturally good at flying. Every time he touched the controls, they seemed to respond to him like magic. Poe beamed, making Hux smile, too. He had debated about doing what his father did to the slaves he owned. Brendol beat his into submission, punishing them for even a _slight_ infraction. If Hux had been a different person, he probably would have fucked Poe into the mattress that very first night. After all, this was the First Order and it was perfectly acceptable to use a slave to continue your family line. Hux would know this because Brendol had used that same logic when creating _him_.

Honestly, Hux liked having a decent conversation with an intelligent man every time he entered his quarters.

"It's so green!" Poe gushed. Hux smiled as they walked up the graveled path. The man seemed enthralled by the color green for reasons Hux hadn't yet figured out. Hux looked over, at the rolling lawns and the topiary gardens with colored vines peaking out. Hux, in his First Order uniform, felt a little under dressed. Poe, dressed as he was in a loose white t-shirt, jeans, and an old jacket Mitaka had in his closet, looked like a living god. Hux planned to go shopping whilst on Arkanis. It would be good for Poe to get out a little and good for Hux not to be stuck with his father all the time.

"Arkanis gets a lot of rain," Hux explained. They walked up the ornate duracrete steps to the big, brick house. Poe looked at the columns with barely disguised confusion. Hux sighed and said nothing.

A barely dressed young slave greeted them. "Master Brendol wishes to see you alone, Master Armitage." The boy was only about eighteen, much younger than Poe's twenty five. Soft blue eyes, the color of corn flowers, barely met his. The boy had golden hair that looked like silk. His skinn had tanned up a little, but not near as dark as Poe's. The lad was only clad in a long maroon clothe that barely covered his hips and offered no modesty. "I will take your slave to the kitchens."

"My name is Poe," Poe coolly said. He looked back at Hux like, _what is going on here_? Hux hated to tell him that this was how most slaves in the First Order were treated.

"I will take Poe to the kitchens." The boy dropped his gaze to the ground.

Hux sighed. He felt for the poor boy, he really did, but there was not much he could do. This slave belonged to his father.  Hux stepped into the cool house, looking around at the marble steps and the statues scattered around. When he was a child, he wasn't allowed to leave the house. His mother had only been permitted to see him when he was tiny and needed to be nursed.

"Armitage."

Hux turned his head. "Yes, father?"

"How have you found your gift?" the older man asked. "The first slave?"

His heart dropped. " _You_...bought Poe?"

"Yes, I did." Brendol poured himself a glass of wine before turning to his son. "I thought that, since you never were interested in a woman, I would buy you a Yavinese slave. Has he been satisfactory?"

"Yes..." Hux trailed off. He almost backed off, but kept his gaze on his father. "He is mine, is he not?"

"You signed the papers," Brendol shrugged. He sipped the wine before settling the glass back down. "Oh...did you see my other gift?"

"Other...gift?" Hux hesitantly asked. Did he really want to know what his father considered to be another gift?

"Did you see my newest slave? The blonde boy?"

Hux nodded. "The one who took Poe to the kitchens?"

"Yes, him. I'm calling him Luke, by the way. Quite a beautiful lad. And he even has the genetic quirk you need," Brendol replied. "That's all you really need, is it not? A hole for you to fuck in. Or do you prefer to take it from other men?"

Hux took a deep breath. "You're giving me Luke?"

"Yes, I am." Brendol smiled coolly. "I will not have my only son wasting his life away as a military commander."

Hux kept his mouth shut. As much as he liked Poe, he wasn't sure what he would do with Luke. And it was still taking a **lot** of effort on his part to make Poe used to being taken care of. Luke was so small that Hux worried he would hurt the man. But if it kept a young male away from his father, Hux was willing to take the young man. Though he wasn't sure he was going to get Luke pregnant. He wasn't sure if he wanted _Poe_ to get pregnant until he wasn't on a ship. Raising a baby on a Star Destroyer probably wasn't the best idea ever.

"Can I take him back to the _Finalizer_ , or does he live here?" Hux finally asked.

"Take him with you," Brendol replied. "I don't want to accidentally fuck my son's slave."

"I'll see how Poe takes to this," Hux muttered. He almost left, but Brendol's short laugh made him laugh.

"Why do we care about the slaves?" Brendol asked. "Your Poe doesn't have a say and that's the way it will always be."

Hux knew that all too well. And he also knew that his father was expecting a child from this little mess. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt Poe in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I am going to be offline for a week... I'm afraid that updates on this book will be paused until I get back from the UK


	14. Dances Part One

Poe was used to being  treated on a fairly level basis with Hux. He was still a slave, yes, but he wasn't just tossed to the back of the room and told to wait in the kitchen with a mostly naked young slave. The kid's name was Luke and he was still new to the house. Young, too. Poe knew from experience that a slave his age, especially a trained pleasure slave, would have been just out of the kennels. Very young and so full of life. But...still trained and wise to the ways of giving pleasure. This youngling had had his skin oiled and his hair arranged to perfection.

He felt a little out of place in his shabby clothes and unruly hair. Hux's father seemed to like beautiful things, and Luke was certainly beautiful.

"Does your Master hit you?" Luke blurted. They were leaned over a quartz counter top. It was veined with gold and Poe feared touching it. He didn't want to break the damn thing! And everything was _shock white_. Pristine, beautiful, white. Boring, if you asked Poe. Both slaves bolted down a quick meal of bread, cheese, and wine. Poe, who was used to being able to call room service whenever he felt the urge to eat a little, doubted this would hold him over.

_Thank the gods Hux lets me use the training facilities by myself._

"No..." Poe trailed off.

"Oh. Your Master must have sent you away to be trained," Luke replied. He batted golden eyelashes, smiling coyly. "Master Brendol wants us to dance for his guests tonight."

Poe hated dancing. He _hated_ doing that and he doubted that Hux would enjoy the show. "I haven't danced in a long time," Poe finally admitted. He licked the last few crumbs of food off of his fingers before standing up. Luke, he noticed, tugged on his ornate golden collar. Poe was suddenly thankful for the slender one he wore. The only thing that jangled off of it were Hux's dog tags. "All right, where are we going?"

Luke smiled shyly as he got up from his bar stool. "I have the supplies to prepare ourselves. And lube, because I'm dry right now." The young lad frowned, rubbing what Poe supposed was a sore hole. "Are you?"

"Nope." Poe put his hands in his pockets as he walked along. As much as he didn't like to dance, he'd done it before. And he hoped Luke had something to get the hair off of his body. Poe tended to be a little hairy. Hux saw no problem with it, but not all Masters liked seeing a slave dusted with dark hair. Luke, he noticed, had almost no body hair.

_But that might be more due to age._

"That's odd." Luke knelt beside a tub, after dropping the clothe. Poe knew right then that, yes, Luke really was a blonde. Without any hesitation, Poe shucked off his own clothes. He folded them up and placed the neat pile on a shelf. Luke climbed into the tub of warm water first. Poe followed. There was a cup and Poe realized that he needed to wash Luke's hair. That was okay, because Poe really liked his hair being played with. It only took a few moments between both of them and Poe remembered to rub their bodies with scented oils. That way, they looked good **and** smelled good.

After they left the tub, Luke wordlessly passed Poe a tool to burn off the worst of the older man's body hair.

Luke's fingers barely brushed Poe's neck as he sized the man up for what looked to be ornate jewelry. Poe pulled on a longer version of Luke's loincloth, swearing softly as the soft fabric rubbed over his cock. The friction on this was going to leave him _hard_. Luke wordlessly handed Poe a familiar enough looking ring and the older man's head dropped back. Yeah...he wasn't going to enjoy this, was he?

"You still need to be stretched," Luke softly said. "Master always fucks me hard after a dance."

Poe swallowed. "Is it only your Master?"

"No." Luke shrugged. "Sometimes, it's guests he wants to impress. Like Master Ren, but Master Ren says that he's in a relationship now, so I should sleep on the floor. Master found out, though."

"Did he punish you?" Poe asked. He felt a little bit of dread swirl in his gut.

"He makes sure I don't get pregnant," Luke answered. The youngling gestured for Poe to lay flat on his back. Poe obeyed and pulled the clothe away from his hips and ass so it wouldn't be stained by his fluids. Luke knew what he was doing, too. It took the lad half the time to get four fingers in Poe than Poe usually took to take two. Sure, it burned, but Poe had felt worse pains. He'd gone through early labor unassisted, after all. And, true to his prediction, Poe didn't need any extra lube. His body provided all that he needed. Then it was Luke's turn and Poe made sure to use enough lube to make sure the lad didn't tear.

After that, it was time for the cosmetics. Poe still remembered what to do, how to use kohl to draw attention to his dark eyes. That was about all he needed, what with his skin tone and his features. Luke used a little more, opting for eye shadow and a little rouge. Apparently, this dance also required chains to be draped over both slave's bodies. Poe wasn't sure which one this was, but he was betting it was pretty damn erotic.

The black tattoo on his left shoulder blade was clearly visible.

Poe took a deep breath as they padded through the big house's back corridors. Already, he could hear a pulsating, beating music. Poe closed his eyes and silently steeled himself for what he was about to do. Master was not going to be pleased with him.

Luke stopped him before they passed through a crimson curtain. All they could do now was wait.


	15. Dances Part Two

Hux hated the fact that his father had decided to throw a dinner party. Of course, he could have expected it. Hux "coming out" had resulted in his father almost disowning him, until one of the male Yavinese slaves on the plantation had gotten pregnant from an overseer and successfully delivered the child. After that, Hux was left alone about his decision. His father, having seemingly made his peace with the way Hux was, even let the young man go to the local Imperial Academy. And when Hux graduated from Officer's School with full honors, the old man had been rather proud.

The red haired man picked at his plate of shellfish pasta, delivered to him by a pair of scantily clad slaves. It seemed that his father liked seeing naked boys running around. Hux wondered if his father was like him, just too set in his ways to see it. And there was still no sign of Poe...or Luke. Hux hoped both of them were okay. He moodily sipped at the white wine, watching his father like a hawk. The old man was fondling one of the slaves, a dark haired boy who looked to be a younger version of Poe.

Hux felt like hurling and the music was getting on his nerves. Plus the lowered lighting. Everything in the room looked like it was layered in gold. Honestly, he expected such a dripping display of opulence from the old man. Right down to the golden collars and chains on the slave boys. It made Hux wonder what had happened to his own Poe.

"I gave you two, in case something was wrong with the first one." Brendol ambled over from where he'd been talking with his guests. "After all...there was an incident involving a miscarriage, but the dealer assured me it was still fertile."

_It. Poe is a " **he** "! Not an " **it** "!_

Hux struggled to keep his expression neutral. "You might not want to buy from that dealer again, Poe came to me with a nasty infection that required a cream."

"Poe. An interesting choice of names, there."

"He named himself," Hux shrugged. "I rather like it, to be honest. I'm betting you named Luke?"

Brendol sighed theatrically. "Oh, you are allowing that slave too much leniency!"

"I'm letting Poe be a person." Hux felt his grip tighten on the stem of his wine glass. "Not be a living sex toy. I don't want to rape him."

"Rape?" Brendol cocked an eyebrow. "Boy! Come here!" Almost instantly, the dark haired slave boy came from the shadows and stood beside the older man. Hux forcibly reminded himself that you couldn't save them all. Plus, did he really want to get a nineteen year old (Luke came from a respectable dealer, he had papers and a birth date. Poe had neither) pregnant? The boy looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, but still very slender and youthful. Still, Hux noticed how he stood a little farther than was polite from Brendol. "Do you like it when I fuck you?"

"Yes, Master." The lad looked at his feet. Hux winced to hear him speak so robotically. Now that he could see the lad better, Hux swore his belly had a subtle rounding to it.

"See?" Brendol smirked. "Now turn back around or you'll miss the evening's entertainment."

"Do I even **want** to watch?" Hux muttered. He slipped the boy a roll from the dinner table. The lad looked like he could use it and the food was gone within seconds. Even a month after Hux acquired Poe, the man still wolfed his food down. Still, Hux turned around and watched the little stage set at the back. His father was known for staging lavish productions.

The lights dimmed and the music swelled. Hux shifted in his seat. Brendol's slave boy crept a little closer to him. Hux allowed it. He didn't fight when a dark haired head rested in his lap. Poe liked to do that and liked his hair petted. The lad liked the same.

Hux swore under his breath when two mostly naked slaves stepped out from behind a lacquered screen. "Oh...Maker..." Luke and Poe. Both of them had been done up within an inch of their lives. And both of them were dressed in the same style all of the slaves were. Except...Poe had golden chains going from a heavy collar at his neck to wrist shackles and chains going between his feet. Luke had the same, but in silver. And Hux could see the glistening oil on their bodies.

He had to look away when both of them started swaying and gyrating to the music. He supposed this was to be erotic...and it was. But this was also the man who shared his bed every night from his own free will and accord.

Luke broke away from the dance and settled on Hux's lap. He trailed kitten soft kisses up the smooth, pale expanse of Hux's neck, smiling coyly. "How will you have me, Master?"

"Not in front of guests," Hux muttered. The other boy made a mewing sound, probably because he'd been evicted from the one person in the room who didn't intend to fuck him silly. "Is my pet hungry?"

"Master?" Luke purred. Behind Brendol, Poe rolled his eyes. It looked like he was taking the attention off of them so Hux could talk with Luke. That was all very fine and dandy, but Hux hadn't intended on getting either one of them with child for a very long time. Besides, his father was right. There was a chance Poe could be sterile.

"You'll need your energy for tonight, Luke," Hux reminded him. He gestured to the mostly uneaten food he'd been given. "Be a good boy and eat your fill. You have my permission."

Luke's blue eyes widened. "As you wish, Master." With that, he started eating. Hux noticed that he took delicate, dainty bites, but he still ate fast.

Poe suddenly lowered himself across one of the couches, giving a tantalizing glimpse of his muscular thighs. He was a truly gorgeous human being, even if Hux got irritated with him. But Poe was taking it well. "Send the cub to me, Master. I'll make sure he's taken care of."

_Cub?_

The young dark haired slave stood. After brushing a kiss against Hux's cheek, he stood beside the older slave. Hux hoped Poe knew what he was doing. Besides, Hux had a lap full of hungry nineteen year old and an audience to please. Hux countered this by kissing the back of Luke's neck and trailing his hands down the smooth, flawless skin. Luke, for his part, purred and arched into the touch. As well as continued eating. He took one of Luke's earlobes in his teeth and tugged, hoping to draw a gasp. Luke obeyed and Hux thought they might have a chance.

Until his fathered nodded across the room. Hux's stomach dropped. He'd have to take Luke tonight. Otherwise, it was likely the lad would suffer for being deemed "unsatisfactory".

"Take your time, lad," Hux murmured. He wondered if Luke had been allowed to eat his fill before. Hux also wondered if Poe had brought lube. "You'll need it for tonight."


	16. We Came Prepared

Poe needed to get the cub to a place where he wouldn't be hurt. That might be hard to do in the First Order, but if he could get the kid a little food and enough of a place to rest, the cub would have a better chance of seeing the pregnancy all the way through. Poe had been older, true, but he had still been scared. He still hadn't known what would happen to his body during all of it. Or what would happen if he didn't have enough food. This cub looked to be taken care of better than Poe had been, so the older man had a little hope.

He needed to return to Hux. Hopefully, the man realized by now that both of them were fully prepared. It was best that they got this over with. Luke, poor lad, was probably expecting this. And Poe hoped Hux knew that Luke would be punished if Hux didn't take him. This wasn't the _Finalizer_ , Hux wouldn't be able to make any of his moralistic little stands here. Luke could be beaten if Hux didn't do him.

Poe slipped back into the dining hall and knelt beside Hux's chair. He was still letting Luke sit in his lap, but Poe supposed that was all right. Poe butted his head under Hux's hand, his preferred method for getting attention. Hux absently patted his hair as he encouraged Luke to eat. It did seem like Hux meant to work the lad out tonight. That was okay with Poe, just as long as he got his dinner. Hux must have realize this, because he silently handed Poe a plate of...food with weird lumps of sweet meat in it that was actually pretty good, and champagne.

"Gentlemen, I do believe it is time." Hux pushed Luke off his lap. The lad slid off and batted his eyelashes just so. Poe followed them, making sure to kick up the corners of the clothe to expose his ass and thighs. This wouldn't hurt Luke. Hux always made sure to give Poe his pleasure. He would do the same with the younger lad, Poe was sure of it.

They climbed up an ornate staircase. Poe followed from behind, mostly to make sure Luke didn't fall. If he didn't want to have sex, Hux wouldn't force him too. But Poe was pretty sure the lad would be ready to go. After all, he had been trained as a sex slave. He had the tattoo, just like Poe did. And that meant that they were slaves and they did what their Master told them to do.

"It's okay, Luke," Poe murmured as they stopped in front of a door. "He's not going to hurt you."

_He allows his slaves to come, lad, and that's the best we're going to get._

Luke looked back and kissed Hux slowly. Poe allowed the cub that. He even lead Luke to the large bed and slowly removed the boy's clothe.

"You won't be needing that." Hux took Luke's cock in his hands and removed the ring. The cub jerked back, a little surprised at what Hux was doing. Poe cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his middle. "Why...?"

"Master Brendol requires them," Luke answered.

"Well, Hux doesn't," Hux muttered. He dropped his own trousers and Poe was pleasantly surprised to see that his Master was already hard. Poe shucked off his own loin clothe and knelt at the boy's feet. He also took the opportunity to get rid of the hated ring. It had been hurting him all night. Poe supposed they were going to do this standing up, which meant Poe would be blowing Luke whilst Hux took him from behind. All right, Poe could do that rather easily.

He lapped a tongue across the boy's cock, pleased to see him writhe a little bit. Poe took the head of Luke's cock, lapping, sucking, and placing feathery kisses down the sides. Luke keened and drew back, but that was probably when Hux stuck his fingers in the lad's hole. Luke threw his head back. Poe curled his tongue under the lad's admittedly short length (he'll grow, he's only a lad). This time, Luke did jerk back, his pupils blown wide open. Hux steadied him against the gunger man's body. Luke shifted backwards, as his training insisted, and ground his ass on Hux's cock.

"You two prepared yourselves," Hux murmured. He withdrew his fingers, the digits dripping in warmed lube. Poe took Luke a little deeper and used his hands to stroke the lad's balls. The blonde boy's cock was full and proud, and he gave a tiny thrust into Poe's mouth. Poe hummed his approval and licked a stripe down one side of the lad's cock. That was when Hux decided to push his way in. Luke did arch...and he released a thin wail of pleasure. Hux paused, still buried balls deep in the slave. Poe wondered if he should have waited before this. Though **he** wouldn't mind someone blowing **him**...

"Are you okay, Luke?" Hux murmured.

"T-t-tight..." Luke seemed half aware of his surroundings. "Feels good?"

Hux swore.

Poe dropped the boy's cock, wondering how he'd kept from coming for so long. Luke was rock hard and Poe had been trying to tease the orgasm out of him. "He'll be beaten if you don't."

"I don't want to hurt him," Hux gritted out. He was almost ready to pull out, but Poe needed to get something clear. Luke might have been panting, but he wasn't bleeding. Though this might have been a bit much for the poor lad.

"He's not bleeding," Poe flatly said. He rubbed the boy's cock with his hand, making Luke gasp. "He's probably overwhelmed."

Luke seemed to recover a little from the daze. "So...much..."

"Come for me, cub," Poe whispered. He teased a few drops out of the boy's slit with his tongue. The way Luke moaned was absolutely **filthy**. Hux picked up his pace again, albeit a little gentler. Luke made a keening wail as he came and Poe licked up the boy's come. Hux came with a shout and buried himself deep in the boy's ass. That left Poe to finish himself off with his hands.

Luke shuddered as Hux withdrew. Poe stood, too, grinning. He and Hux could fuck later, but they would first worship Luke's body. The poor cub needed it, if the way he was acting was any consideration.

Hux stroked Luke's hair as all three of them lay across the bed. "He shouldn't have been in the middle."

"Does it matter?" Poe softly asked. He kissed a little across the boy's chest, keeping his dark eyes on Hux. Luke look positively fucked out, lying in a heap with drying come on his legs and his cheeks flushed. "It only matters of Luke didn't please you."

Hux looked sad before he spoke. "He...he did, Poe. But that shouldn't be the way things work."

Poe agreed, but he also wanted to sleep. He didn't expect for Luke to curl up between the two of them, but Poe had no problem with it. After all, Luke lived here now, too.


	17. Surprise!

Luke had a definite hitch in his step as he walked down the stairs the next morning. Hux had tried to be as gentle as he could be, considering the circumstances, but he still worried that he'd accidentally tear the lad. He'd taken Luke three more times last night. The lad had been loose and sloppy during the last two. But he'd actually cried out during the middle of it and Hux hoped it was from pleasure. Luke wasn't as vocal as Poe was. If Poe felt good, he'd let you know by hollering out your name. Poe hadn't tried blowing Luke off whilst Hux took him from behind again. Both agreed that it was probably too much stimulation for one unused to being allowed to come.

Poe had found some of Hux's old things that barely fit Luke. Still, the blonde lad looked stunning in a pair of tight trousers and an old work shirt. Poe was just wearing clothes Hux had gotten him from the tailor on the _Finalizer_. Hux made a note to go shopping today with both of them in tow. Luke's heavy, ornate collar probably chafed at his neck. He needed to get the lad one like Poe's. After all, such beauty didn't need to be ruined by blood dripping down it's neck.

The golden man rubbed his belly as they crossed into the dining area. "I'll take Luke to the kitchens. I don't think Master Brendol lets slaves eat at the dinner table."

Hux nodded. "Make sure Luke eats enough, okay?"

"Yes, Master," Poe murmured. He brushed a kiss against Hux's forehead, smiling as he left.

The red head crossed the threshold warily. His father must have known what would have happened, because the older man was smiling smugly. Hux felt like hurling. Luke couldn't have said no to him. It was just like Poe, only with the added fact that Luke was younger and still stuck in his training. And if he'd actually gotten the lad pregnant...

"I trust that they were satisfactory?" Brendol matched paces with Hux as the younger man went to get his breakfast. He wondered what Poe and Luke were eating.

"Poe is my favorite," Hux replied. "He knows what I like much better than Luke does. But he'll learn. I've only had the lad for one night. Speaking of, I'm going to be taking both of them with me. Luke needs clothing."

Brendol shrugged. "He gets along fine out here."

"Sir, I live on a Star Destroyer." Hux forced himself to speak patiently, actually gritting his teeth. "He can't walk around half naked. And if I want children--"

"Get a chastity device!" Brendol snapped. "You're making this harder than it has to be, Armitage! They are slaves. Hell, for all we know, your Poe is completely sterile!"

"He might not be." Hux took a breath, wondering how he'd explain this one. "This...morning, we discovered that his slit had softened enough to where I could put my fingertip in it. I'll need a pregnancy test. I think Poe is **highly** fertile, father. And I don't want to hurt Luke. He's still growing."

Brendol stared at Hux. Hux stared right back. Poe had taken the news rather well, in fact. The golden man hadn't sighed, but he'd...definitely looked at Hux with a measure of fear. The ginger had understood. Poe's last baby had been killed. This one would meet a better fate, Hux was sure of it. Even if he never married, his family line would continue on. And Hux wasn't going to separate Poe and the child. Poe could raise it and hopefully it would go on to have a better future than Poe would ever have.

"You're letting them walk all over you," Brendol muttered as he walked away. Hux said nothing. His father would never understand what made him act the way he did. Luke and Poe were people. He enjoyed talking with them. He even enjoyed having sex with Poe. Luke...was a little shaky right now, because the poor lad probably didn't understand about consent yet. But he would learn. The lad was still young. And he seemed eager, if that helped mattered any.

Hux kept his mouth shut. He saw nothing wrong in treating Luke and Poe like the people they were.


	18. New Life

He needed to find one of those test kits where male slaves pissed into cups and used a stick thing to search for hormones. It was a cheap, easy way to tell if a slave was pregnant. And Poe thought he was. He and Hux had just been playing around, ad his slit was soft enough to get a finger tip in it. This...this was just like his first pregnancy, only that time, he'd been fucked by his Master when the older man had started putting fingers in him. It had hurt...hurt so much. A burning, splitting pain that made Poe cry and wish he'd known what was happening to him.

His mother had cried the moment he was born, it was said, because he was born a male and with a slit instead of smooth, solid skin all the way to his hole.

It turned out to be easier to find the test kits than he thought. It seemed Master Brendol got his slaves pregnant far more often than Hux would have. Then again, he had been part of the team who'd fucked Luke senseless. Then Hux had had his fun with Poe, just to make sure the older slave wasn't left out. And Poe was getting horny to the point where he **needed** Hux to take him, **needed** that thick cock inside him, spilling all over his insides... Hux had been accommodating. He'd taken Poe as many times as the man would let him.

Luke had been to fucked out to care.

Poe ducked into one of the ornate bathrooms. Everything here dripped in gold and jewels, reminding him of some type of palace. He glanced down at the test in his hands. What...if Master Brendol was right? What if Poe was sterile? What if his only purpose now was to keep Luke entertained? Poe shook his head. First, he needed to figure out if he was pregnant or not. He'd been with his Master for a little over a month now and they'd been having regular sex all but the first week of it. And he'd gotten pregnant almost the first time he'd been fucked the last time.

He pissed into the cup, deliberately forcing himself not to think about the first time his Old Master had fucked him. Then he waited for a few seconds, wiped himself off, and inserted the test strip. He waited for a few more minutes before removing the strip. It glowed pink.

_Oh...fuck...I'm **pregnant**._

Poe sat down on the covered toilet.  "Dammit, Hux!"

Maybe he wouldn't lose this child, too, but his nightmares were always filled with agonizing pain stabbing his insides, then all of the blood pooling around him. The field slaves gave birth in a barn. Poe, as a house slave, had been able to give birth in the house. But his Master had gone mad in the last few months of the pregnancy, and Poe had nearly starved. He'd lost the child and he might lose this one, too.

"Poe? Are you around here somewhere?"

Poe cringed in the bathroom. "M-m-master?"

The boots stepped right outside the bathroom door. "Are you hiding? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Poe whispered. He buried his head in his hands, flanks heaving. He was **pregnant**. What if Hux took the baby away from him? What if he died whilst having the baby? What if the baby died before he had it? What if...what if...?

"You're..." Hux trailed off, seemingly as surprised as Poe was. Then, in a triumphant voice, "I **knew** that old bastard was wrong!"

"I don't want it to die..." Poe whispered, his tone miserable."Please...Master...please don't make it die..."

"Poe, come out here," Hux gently said. But Poe could still tell it was an order. He was a slave, after all. And he was to obey his Master's every wish.

He gently pushed open, looking up at Hux with soft brown eyes. Hux caught him in a hug, wrapping a hand in his tangled black hair. Poe caught himself giving a shuddering sigh, his eyes screwed shut. Hux held him tightly, not caring if Poe sobbed all over his clean shirt. And he was going to need new clothes in a few months. But he was having a bay and there was nothing he could do about it. His body belonged to Hux. Hux just chose to be kinder to him than most would have. Poor Luke, sadly, hadn't had the luxury if settling in like Poe had.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and you know that," Hux softly said. "It'll be okay, Poe. You know it. We'll make sure the baby gets here safely. And believe me, Poe...I can get you the supplements to make sure the baby is healthy and strong."

Poe rested against his Master. "Thank you..." he whispered. He could still see the tiny, perfect face of his dead daughter every time he closed his eyes. The baby that had died before she took her first breath. The little child he had buried under a rose bush in his Master's garden. "I...I never thought I would be like this again."

"I'm going to make sure this works out to the best of my ability," Hux growled. "You don't have to worry about this ever again."

Poe just wished he could believe his Master. He'd lost the baby once. He didn't think he could survive if he lost another one...


	19. I Was Right, You Were Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just deal with it

It was going to take a long time in showing, but Poe was pregnant. He wasn't sterile after all. He was fertile and perfectly capable of dealing with a baby. And of carrying it. But to see such a heart broken look on his face, Hux felt like crying. Poe had lost his first child through neglect. He was probably scared that he'd lose this one, too. The thing was, Hux wasn't a cruel Master. At least, he hoped he wasn't. Poe might see things differently because of Luke. But Luke hadn't been Hux's choice. Luke was a gift from his father. And, considering what they had just done the night before, pregnant. Because Hux had took Luke until the lad was raw.

"Let's get you some food," Hux murmured. One of Poe's triggers was asking if he wanted food. Hux had learned to pretty much assume Poe was hungry and get him food. The slave would nibble if he wasn't and ravenously wolf everything down if he was. As Hux suspected, Poe wanted food. So he ate and pretty much licked the plate clean. Especially after Hux gave him cheese drizzled in honey. **That** Poe loved.

The slave sat in a small huddle on the stool. Hux wanted to go back. Just get Luke and go. Never mind that his father wouldn't get to see Poe during the man's confinement. Or Luke's, because he'd see the fertility test poor Luke had. Luke's eggs were practically begging for sperm to hit them. Poe probably wasn't that fertile, but since he was Yavinese, his gestation would be slightly shorter. Maybe eight months instead of nine. Hux drew Poe into a hug, trying to soothe the scared slave. Luke would probably get a little more clingy that usual. Poe mewed and practically crawled in Hux's lap. Hux allowed it, rubbing his hands over the slave's back. His father wouldn't have allowed his slave to do this, to get this close with him.

"It'll be okay," Hux whispered. "we'll do whatever we can to keep this baby alive."

Poe nodded. "I think I can't live if another baby dies. I..."

"Shh..." Hux whispered. "We'll get you looked at on the _Finalizer_. We have medical staff there that can tell us how advanced you are." The ginger man pressed his fingers against Poe's flat belly, marveling at the smooth skin. He rather liked it when Poe's skin was dusted with soft hairs. But with all of the hair gone, Poe was almost too soft. "You aren't heavy at all, Poe."

"I used one of the test kits Ari had," Poe murmured. He nuzzled into Hux's touch, his dark eyes closed. "He's Master Brendol's new boy. Your father wishes that this one be a son and not a failure. But...I don't think you're a failure. You're the kindest Master I've ever had."

_That Yavinese kid has a name. **Ari**._

"Thanks, Poe," Hux softly replied. They needed to get out of the kitchen and tell his father the happy news. As much as he loved Poe, Hux truly wanted to know if a slave's opinion had ever counted for anything. His father had certainly never cared of any of his slaves wanted a fuck. He stood and took Poe's hands. "We need to talk to my father. I think he'll be happy to know that you're with his first grandchild."

It didn't take Hux long to find his father. The man was sitting in his usual spot, getting some Corellian wine out of a crystal flue.

"What do you want?" Brendol slowly asked.

Hux sat down and settled Poe in his lap. The slave curled over his body and licked a stripe down Hux's neck. "My slave took one of your tests today. He's pregnant."

Brendol shrugged. "Does it matter? The Yavinese are sluts. My Ari has been begging for me to mount him."

"That's because he's pregnant and he's horny." Poe looked up, his dark eyes more seductive that usual. Brendol glared at Poe. Poe looked at him right back. "Like I'll be soon."

"I might have a better son," Brendol shrugged. "Not the weakling I have right now."

"He'll be carrying my first born," Hux snapped. "So that means I've done what you wanted. I'm pretty sure Luke's pregnant, too." But because Luke oozed sex and he was so very, very pretty. He'd even let Hux take him from behind. But...Hux still felt strongly for Poe. Because Poe was the first slave he'd had, maybe, but also because of the way he'd bonded with the man.

Brendol nodded. "So I suppose you want to go elsewhere?"

"Yes," Hux sharply said. "I'm taking him back to the _Finalizer_ tomorrow."


	20. Going Home

Hux was going to take him home. Take Luke with them, take them home to the _Finalizer_ where Poe could get heavy with child and not be in danger. He'd seen how some of these bastards were looking at him. Poe was pretty. Luke was gorgeous. And very expressive, what with his light blue eyes and his flaxen hair. Get Luke out in the sun and he'd be beautiful. But Poe was pregnant and Luke wasn't. As far as Poe knew, at least. And Hux had gotten him _first_. Surely that meant something?

Master Brendol looked at Hux coldly. "My other slaves had carried their children here, without problem."

"Yeah, my sisters." Hux seemed to be trying to hold it together. Poe shivered, pressing his face in Hux's neck. "How many slaves have _died_ here, Brendol? What about Ari? Is he gonna die? Is my brother or sister going to die with him? He's small, father, too small! And he's too young!"

"He got pregnant," Brendol shrugged. Poe whined as Hux shifted. He wanted to kiss his Master, wanted to make Hux feel better. He wanted this to just go away, so they wouldn't be hurt. He wanted Luke to be okay, too. The poor boy had never asked for this! Hux had even let Luke blow Poe last night. Poe had been his usual responsive self and had howled his pleasure. Hux took him from behind and Luke blew him.

"He's _sixteen_ ," Hux snarled. He pushed Poe off his lap, then stood up. "Ari is a _child_."

"I was fifteen when the trainers fucked me," Poe muttered. He looked up at Hux, drawing back. Hux looked at him in horror. "Hey, it was better than a pipe shoved up my ass. I didn't bleed when they fucked me. I bled a lot with the other."

"Oh, Saint Murphy in his seven hells," Hux managed. "Did Luke...?"

"He was trained, wasn't he?" Poe asked.

"It's the way you train a slave." Brendol stood up, smiling softly. Poe drew back and pressed into Hux's side. His hands found his belly and he tried to gain his composure. He was pregnant. Poe was going to have another baby to replaced his first child. It was a miracle Poe hadn't gotten pregnant in the Compound. Then again, he had been sold as breeding stock. Poe might not have been a virgin when he was purchased, but he hadn't been made pregnant. And he had been taught how to be good with his body. "They don't learn if there isn't a little pain."

Poe looked away. He knew all about pain. He'd been very rebellious as a teenager. The trainers had beaten him repeatedly, often on his thighs and ass with a thin, metal wand. Poe had screamed, begged, suffered through his own blood being used as lube. But it had worked, hadn't it? He was obedient and good for his Master. Poe's wrists still bore the scars of being hung up with plasti-ties on his already shredded wrists. Poe had been caught stealing food from the ration stores. Poe was bad, wasn't he?

"I'm getting Luke and Poe out of here," Hux snarled. He turned on his heels, fire flashing in his green eyes. "Poe, come. We'll find Luke soon."

"You ungrateful--!" Brendol snarled.

Hux slowly turned around. "Look. At. Me." He paused, catching the older man with his hot green gaze. "You **gave** me Luke and Poe. That means I can treat them how I want. And I want to treat them like human beings... _and the mothers of my children_!"

"Luke is getting breakfast," Poe murmured. He walked beside his Master, trying to figure out how to word this. "Thank you, Master."

"What for?" Hux snapped.

"For...for giving me another child." Poe looked up, through his thick lashes. "Because I get to make you happy again."

Hux kept his mouth shut. Poe shuddered and walked beside his Master. He had blown it again, hadn't he? Hux didn't want to be thanked for something that was so obviously a great gift. Poe would have a child to cradle and hold and love. He would at least be able to nurse the child. It was more than his own mother had been allowed to do for him. Yavinese slaves with birthing slits were considered highly valuable. In some circles, Poe's womb was worth more than a small star ship.

"That shouldn't be what you want!"

"But I want to make you happy!" Poe protested. " _Please_ , Master! I just want you to be happy so you won't send me away!"

"Poe, you just told me that you were _raped_ at age fifteen--"

"I was much younger when the training started," Poe corrected him. He cringed and looked back at Hux. He was being bad, wasn't he?

Hux looked livid. "That was **wrong**."

"Why?" Poe couldn't held himself. "Why the _fucking hell_ do you _fucking say_ that it. Was. ** _Wrong_**?! And you don't _explain_ it to me?! How the **hell** am I supposed to know!"

"You were a _child_ ," Hux snarled. Poe snarled right back. "They never asked you if you wanted that, hmm? Your body is your property!"

"I'm a slave!" Poe snarled. "I was **born** a slave! My mother was a slave, my father one of Queen Miraj's toys. This is the way things have always been!" He couldn't believe what he was doing, snarling right back at his Master. Glaring at him hotly. Trying to keep his composure. "If I make you happy, then you won't beat me! There! Does **that** make you happy, _Master_?"

Hux balled his fists up. "Why do you think I'm going to beat you?!"

"Because all Masters do eventually," Poe flatly said.

"Poe...!" Hux looked like he was trying to keep his cool. Poe hissed at him, his dark eyes blazing with fire. "I'm not going to beat you!"

"You will," Poe snarled. "They all do, because I have a temper and I can only keep it down for so long."

"No, this is called hormones." Hux drew back, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "That's what you want, isn't it? you want me to beat you. You want me to fuck you into the wall everyday. You want me to hurt Luke. You want me to make you bleed. Because that's all you know, isn't it? You've never been around decent people, have you? But you want me to start hurting you because you're scared with everything that I've given you. Here's the thing, Poe. I'm not going to start hurting you. I'm not going to beat you."

Poe didn't know what to say. He only just took a snarling breath and stormed off to the room where he'd been spending the past few days. He flung the door open...

And walked in on a man balls deep in a screaming, crying Luke.


	21. Cool Down Time

Hux needed to calm down. He needed to get back to his ship and think things through. Letting Poe get away with snarling at him probably wasn't the greatest idea he had ever had. Number one, his father might try to take both slaves away. Number two, he might very well wind up hitting Poe across the mouth. Whilst the man probably deserved it, Hux couldn't bring himself to fully blame Poe. The man had been _abused_. Poe had no inkling that what those bastards had done to him was wrong. Poe's life was a thousand shades of screwed up **wrong**.

_I at least have to find him. Make sure he hasn't managed to hurt himself._

"Get away from him!"

**_Poe._ **

Hux picked up the pace, mindful of the golden man's scream. And the tone he used with it. The ginger swore under his breath. He climbed the stairs quickly, looking around for what the disturbance could be. He hoped it wasn't something with Luke. As if by magic, the boy screamed. In pain, fear, and probably horror. Followed by the _thud_ of flesh hitting flesh. Hux cursed again. He raced up the last few flights of stairs and stopped short when he looked at his quarters.

Luke was lying on the floor, tears running down his face. He cradled one arm and looked at Hux with terrified blue eyes. "M-m-master! Help me!"

It took Hux a moment to realize that the lad was stark naked and bleeding down his thighs. Hux's jaw dropped. He helped Luke up, noting that the lad was shaking. He got Luke out of the way. Hux turned around, looking for Poe. Poe was sparring with one of Brendol's friends. He darted one way, jabbing. The fist struck the man in the face. He stumbled backwards and Hux saw the blood dripping from a broken nose. Poe screamed in anger. His fist flared out again and he struck the man in the eye.

As much as he would like to see these two duke it out, Poe was pregnant. He wasn't going to risk the baby for anything.

"He told you to get off him!" Poe screamed. He must have found a knife, because Hux saw the blood that suddenly sprayed from the man's arm. He ran closer. He needed to get Poe out of here before someone hurt him. Or before the man told Brendol to send Poe away to be trained. Hux didn't want Poe to be tortured any more than he already had been. He had been raped with a metal pipe. As a child. That was wrong, wrong, **wrong**. Poe deserved better, far better than what Hux could probably give him. The man was injured and scarred up. Hux would have to let these two duke it out.

"Get your slave!" the man yelled. He ducked away from Poe, the blood running off of his face.

"You tried to hurt Luke!" Hux took his blaster and aimed it at the man. Rage flashed in his dark eyes. Hux dropped back, drawing Poe back to him. Poe threw him off. "Poe! Get Luke to the shuttle! I'll deal with this scum here!"

"Scum?" the man snapped.

"He said he didn't want to have sex with you," Hux snarled. He stepped in front of the two fleeing slaves.

"Then he shouldn't look so sexy," the man shrugged. "A tease gets what a tease deserves."

Hux didn't close his eyes. He had to deal with this as a human being, not a sex starved maniac. "He was trained! And when he starts screaming and begging for you to get off of him, you do that!"

"It's a slave!" the man snapped. "Not a dog!"

"No, he's not a dog." Hux took the safety off his blaster and clicked it. The man went white as Hux took the weapon in the man's face. "He's a human being. They _both_ are."

The man stepped back. "Hey, hey, look, it's okay! I'll go away! Kriff, you're obsessive!"

"No, I don't want my slaves abused." Hux fired the blaster and watched as the man fell in a heap. He kicked the body aside, trying to come to grips with what he had just done. There was no telling what Brendol would do with him now. He'd killed one  of his father's friends. Over two slaves, because one of them had almost been raped. Hux knew several Masters who would have held Poe and Luke down, then had their fun afterwards. That just made him sick.

"Armitage!"

Hux turned around as he stormed through the hall. He looked over, his sister Gwendolyn was coming down the hall. "What do you want?"

"Off of this planet." Gwendolyn Hux twisted her blonde braid in her hands. "Old bastard wouldn't let me go to the Academy."

"I know." Hux ran a hand through his red hair. "He might write both of us out of his will for the stunt I just pulled."

"Yeah, I saw." Gwen matched paces with him as they walked. "I need to get out of here. Arkanis just isn't the place for me."

Hux would understand and he wasn't about to argue with her logic. After all, Arkanis wasn't the place for him and Poe.


	22. Let's Go

Poe was literally shaking with rage as Hux took him out of that room. Luke walked beside them, sobbing and holding his ragged clothes. Poe couldn't look at him without wanting to rip someone's head off. At least Hux had shot that bastard. That man never would be able to hurt another slave ever again. Luke might have been hurt, but no one else ever would be by that man. It was almost over now. Poe touched his stomach as all three of them walked. _Pregnant_. He was **pregnant** again. Poe just hoped that his body would be able to carry this child to term.

"Go get in the shower," Hux ordered as they stepped into the shuttle. Luke nodded and darted off. Poe watched him go. Hux needed to blow off some steam before he scared Luke more. Poe had an idea of how to do it, too. That said, Poe lightly kissed Hux on his cheek. He had to stand up on his tip toes to do that, but he still kissed Hux. Hux looked at him with hooded eyes. "This isn't a good idea, Poe."

"I was thinking that I would blow you and then you'd jerk me off," Poe said. He licked the side of Hux's neck, concentrating on exploring every inch of Hux's body not contained by clothes. "Would that be okay?"

"Poe..." Hux took a shuddering breath as Poe sucked a hickey on his neck. "Whatever you're doing...keep it up..."

Poe trailed his fingers down Hux's shirt, taking off the buttons one by one. He only paused to brush the bare skin with his lips and lightly kiss each exposed freckle. Hux moaned and moved backwards. Poe allowed it, watching his Master with dark eyes. He slowly pulled off Hux's shirt and took the over shirt off as quickly as he could. Hux seemed content to allow Poe to do all the work. Poe was fine with that. He could take his time, lave over HUx's nipples with his tongue, nuzzle the man's pale, broad chest. The red head's breath caught as Poe's skillful tongue lapped over each nipple until it stood up. Then he slipped down, looking at his Master.

"Does this feel good?" Poe softly asked. He took his fingers and unzipped Hux's trousers. "Me doing this to you?" Hux's erection pushed at his dark under clothing, and Poe palmed it over with a hand. He got to his knees, touching the insides of Hux's thighs. The red head looked at him, as if expecting Poe to back out of it. Poe wasn't going to. He was going to do this and do this right. He pulled Hux's underclothing down, and kissed the head of Hux's cock. "Do you like me like this, Hux?"

"Yes..." Hux managed. "Even though I probably shouldn't!"

Poe kissed the side of Hux's heavy cock, massaging the man's balls with one of his hands. "There's no shame in it, Hux." He had to remember not to call the other man Master, that Hux didn't tend to like to be reminded of what Poe was. Personally, the golden man didn't see anything wrong with it. You might as well curse the sky for being blue or the grass for being green. He was, after all, born a slave.

"It's shouldn't be-- _Oh_!"

Poe took Hux in his mouth, concentrating on licking, nipping, nuzzling. Hux's hips bucked, forcing Poe to take him a little deeper. The golden man hummed his encouragement, focusing on giving Hux his pleasure. He could ignore the harness in his own crotch for just this moment.

"Master?!"

Hux jumped, knocking Poe over. A dripping Luke stared back at both men. He looked confused, surprised, and...scared?

"I think we have an audience," Poe managed. He wiped his mouth of on his shoulder, looking at Luke with a cocky grin. "It's okay, lad. I wanted to do this."

Luke nodded shakily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Poe assured him. He looked to Hux. "Ah..."

"I'll take care of this." Hux was rather red in the face. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm tough." Poe shrugged and stood. His hand dropped to his groin. As expected, his own arousal was making its presence know. Great...now he needed a cold shower, too. At least he wasn't the only one and Hux had the decency to look embarrassed.  He stuffed himself back in his trousers and hobbled into the refresher. Poe flopped down on the couch, motioning for Luke to sit with him. "I'm okay, lad. I'm serious."

Luke nodded and cuddled up to the older man. "It didn't feel good...not like Master did."

"Let's not talk about that," Poe softly said. He threw his arm over Luke's shoulder, looking into those blue eyes. "I wanted to be with Hux. He's...one of the best Masters I've ever had. I feel...different around him, like I know he...damn, I can't put this into words."

"But he was mouth fucking you," Luke whispered. "That...that hurts."

"Not if you do it right," Poe argued. "It didn't hurt when I blew you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it. I don't like pain."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," Luke softly said. "But I thought he was hurting you!"

Poe hugged the lad. "Don't be sorry for that, Luke. I appreciate you having my back."

_I'll teach you to fly if Hux lets me have another go at the controls._


	23. It Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip two months. Poe is showing and Luke is clingy

Hux awoke to the usual sounds of this morning. First of all, Poe rolled out of their shared bed around three am and managed to stagger to the refresher. Cue the sound of retching and various curses attached to Hux's name. Apparently, Poe hadn't had morning sickness the first time around. Hux felt a little sorry for him. After all, he had accidentally knocked the slave up. And he'd knocked Luke up, too. The poor lad was still scared of him, yet he often clung to Hux as they slept. Luke was in the middle, between Hux and Poe. He'd cling to both of them as he slept.

Luke woke up a few moments after Poe did. "Master? I need to use the refresher."

"Go." Hux buried his face back in the pillow, wondering why pregnancy never made itself known around a more decent hour. Poe probably finished up, wiped his mouth up, and crawled in the bed beside Hux. He burrowed under the ginger's arms, rubbing the slight mound on his belly. "What are you doing?"

"I want you." Poe brushed a kiss against Hux's lips. "Please! I need you!"

"It's three am," Hux muttered. He pushed Poe away. "It's too early for sex." Poe whined and Hux muttered a curse word. "Go jerk off or something."

"But I need you inside me!" Poe protested.

Hux rolled over. "You'll scar Luke." He pulled the blanket back over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Poe protested by sticking his cold feet on Hux's legs. Hux shrugged him off and pulled the pillow over his head. Poe was quite horny. Luke hadn't gotten to that stage yet, but Hux was dreading it when he did. It was hard enough to keep up with Poe's libido. Hux didn't want to imagine _two_ of him.

"Luke is a sex slave like me," Poe murmured. He picked himself up, the blankets falling off. They revealed his belly and Hux couldn't resist rubbing his fingers over the slight swell. Poe had also started eating. He'd started begging for toast smeared with marshmallow fluff. Hux just laughed and indulged the man.

"Then why not have a go with him?" Hux muttered. "Some of us have work to do here! I've gotta be on the bridge in two hours!" He yanked the pillow back over his head. If he was kicking Poe out in the cold, so be it.

"Good idea, _Master_ ," Poe sharply retorted. He rolled out of bed and Hux tried to go back to sleep. Several minutes later, the sounds of vigorous fucking reached his ear. It was tempting for him to roll over and see who was on top (probably Poe. He was older, after all), but he also needed to go to sleep. One person in this little trio had to go deal with Kylo Ren. It wasn't Poe and it wasn't Luke. Poe, who had taken to signing his name Poe Dameron-Hux. Luke simply called himself Luke Hux.

"Keep it down!" Hux snapped. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Poe howled. Luke probably stuffed his fist in his mouth. Hux swore and threw a pillow in their general direction.

"Go in the living room!" Hux snarled. He was not a morning person at three am.

"We're kinda stuck together here," Poe managed.

"So whoever's on top pulls out and you go somewhere where I can't hear you!" Hux growled. "I'm sure both of you know the mechanics of it by now."

Instead, Poe dropped a thoroughly exhausted Luke beside Hux on the bed. "I think I know why you're tired afterwards... I didn't last three minutes."

"That's because you're probably not used to being on top," Hux muttered.

Poe looked at him. "I could take you, if you let me."

"No." Hux silently counted to ten. "I'm going back to sleep and so are you."

Luke made a mewing sound and burrowed into Hux's arms. Hux held him, stroking back the lad's golden hair. Poe was fairly well endowed. Not as big as Hux was, but still pretty big. He probably could have made anyone he met happy. But, thanks to his birth, Poe had only been allowed to take. He could never give. Hux stroked the blonde lad's hair. Luke's fists grasped his pajamas. Hux allowed him the contact, enjoying just being with the two people who would quite literally eat out of his hand if he let them. Poe just liked attention.

By the time Hux was up and getting his shower, Poe and Luke were sprawled over each other like puppies. Hux brushed a kiss over two foreheads as he went to go to the bridge.

Kylo greeted him as he made his way to the main console. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea..." Hux muttered. " _Two_ of them!"

"You know, unless you're a prude obsessed with purity, let them fuck each other," Kylo suggested. Then his voice sounded grave. "I can feel the Force around Poe, General. You might want to know."

Hux froze, thinking those words over. "You mean...?"

"Snoke might be interested in your first born." With that, Kylo swept away.

Hux looked  at his boots. Snoke wanted a child, **his** child! Surely...there had to be a way for him to get away. Surely...surely...surely...


	24. Things Become Clear

Six months in and Poe felt like he was waddling. Of course, that might have been because Hux knocked him up with _twins_. The medics said he was healthy, that everything was going on just like it should and he shouldn't be afraid. Morning sickness and being very hormonal were normal, too. Plus, Poe was going to get plenty big because there were _two_ kids inside of him instead of _one_. Oh, and he would start itching up top. But he had food and he had Luke for moral support. Hux had finally gotten over his distaste for such things and gotten Poe a toy, mostly so he'd stop waking up dripping and hard at the exact same time. And begging for Hux to take him. Anyways, Poe and Luke had grown too big for them to satisfy their lusts on each other.

Anything now was regulated to Hux taking him from behind. Not Poe's favorite position, but he had been desperate enough and the toy hadn't been cutting it.

Poe had dreamed of flying again last night, along with a dark skinned man and a pale woman, like Slip. They had seemed to be...in love? Definitely holding hands. Nothing like what he and Hux did. It seemed...freer, if that made sense. The man had looked at Poe and it was like _they knew each other_. Of course, in his dream, Poe wasn't pregnant and he wasn't in the middle of the pile.

Anyways, Mitaka said there were a couple of Jedi on the ship and Poe had wondered what was the big deal with Resistance fighters. Hux always spoke of them like they were the devil. Kylo never answered him, just asked if Poe was happy. And Poe said he was, why shouldn't he have been? He was on track to have a healthy delivery. And, unlike Luke (who was a freak of nature apparently), Poe would be able to deliver the babies naturally without surgery or an extremely painful, prolonged labor. Poe was Yavinese. He had a secondary gender naturally. Luke...was Luke. Poe supposed that Hux wouldn't let anyone **truly** dangerous stay on the ship and he'd gotten bored of the bridge, the cafeteria, and Hux's quarters.

It didn't take long for him to find the brig. Even with his bulging middle, Poe was still quick and none of the _Finalizer_ 's crew looked at him twice anymore. He had free roam in the ship. He just didn't often use it. Though it took Poe longer to catch his breath now, he still trekked on. He wanted to find those Resistance fighters and see what all the fuss was about, Surely Dopheld Mitaka wouldn't be mooning over a sociopath...?

He shivered as he looked at the bare steel walls of the brig. Poe pulled Hux's coat over his swollen belly, keenly aware that this looked like...well, he couldn't remember exactly, but some place really bad. His memories were pretty fuzzy beyond the last three years. Poe supposed it was because he was so rebellious and hard to handle. They had drugged him to force Poe to obey. Or was that the truth? Poe often dreamed of being in an x-wing, not flying Hux's personal shuttle. Or sleeping in a simple cot with a droid plugged into the wall, no in a pile of limbs with his Master and his fellow slave.

"Poe?"

Poe froze, looking at the dark skinned man from his dreams. "How...how do you know my name?!" His old Master had called him Alek. Poe had always kept his "name" to himself for fear of the punishment it might bring. He cringed back from the man. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" the man asked.

"No," Poe softly said. He looked up, shrugging. "I don't remember much, I'm sorry. They gave me a lot of drugs because I was bad." One of the babies in his womb kicked, perhaps warning Poe of some danger. He drew closer to the exit.

The man swore softly. "Who hurt you?"

"No one hurt me." Poe gritted his teeth. Something told him that the dark skinned man in the cell could be trusted, but fear told him otherwise. "Why does everyone want to know that?!"

"You're...with child," the man awkwardly said.

"And I'm not starving in a corner," Poe snarled. "How do you know me?!"

"Because I was your best friend!" the man snapped. "Me and Rey! D'qar! You! With your pilots! How do you not remember?"

Poe drew back. The man was clearly mad. He'd been born a slave. He had papers. Albeit bad ones, but papers still. "You're crazy," he softly said. "I'm sorry, but you're fucking crazy. I've never been on...D'qar."

 _But you have_ , a nasty voice in his mind whispered. _They just don't want you to remember it. They want you to be a good boy and suck cock like every other slave_.

Poe put his hands over his ears and fell down. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Poe?! Are you okay?!"

He struggled backwards from the man, cursing the weight in his middle. The Resistance was crazy, just like Hux had said. How could he, a slave with papers saying he had been trained (and scars on his insides from the pipe treatment!), be a part of the Resistance. "G-g-get away from me, Resistance scum!"

"Poe, listen to me." The man put his hands through the bars and touched his knee. Poe jerked back, fear in his eyes. "Do you dream of flying a lot?" Poe hesitantly nodded his head. "Do you dream of a really green planet with a lot of sun?" Another nod of the head. "What about a dustball with a bunch of wrecked ships on it?" Poe nodded again. He didn't like where this was going and wanted to leave. "What about me and Rey? The girl with brown hair and a braid?"

"Get out of my head!" Poe fairly shrieked. His dreams were his! His! The only part of his life that he didn't have to share with Hux and Luke! He must have screamed last bit out loud, because the man looked faint.

A hand dropped on his shoulder. "Had enough, Poe?"

"Hux?" Poe twisted around, looking at the unsmiling face of his Master. The man shrank away as if he were terrified. "Am...am I really part of the Resistance?"

"You belong to _me_ ," Hux snarled. There was something dangerous in his green eyes and Poe shrank back. Why did they always turn...? He grabbed Poe up by the arm. The hands that were usually kind and soothed his fears gripped his skin hard enough to bruise. "You're bought and paid for!"

"He's not a slave!" the dark skinned man snarled. "He's Commander Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance!"

And the floodgates of memory opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame me taking the wrong pills for my throat and being awake at three AM


	25. Bought and Paid For

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Hux snarled. He glared at Poe, fully aware that, used to be, just raising his voice would be enough to quash any hint of rebellion. But now, it was going to collapse. He should have known better than to trust Kylo's space magic. "You **know** where you aren't allowed to go!"

"Do I?" Poe set his jaw, looking at Hux with a measure of the fire he had shown on Arkanis. The damned traitor, FN-2187, looked rather pleased with himself. Hux resisted the urge to end the problem right now. "Or do you just let me do what I want?"

"Yes!" Hux snapped. He whipped around at the traitor. "I'll deal with you later!"

"You do that!" 87 challenged. "After he knifes you in your sleep!"

It was a possibility. This wasn't the docile, sweet Poe Hux had come to, well, love, he guessed. Not that he knew what love really was. But he figured that the desire he had to hold Poe and ever let him go translated into love, albeit the kind that Poe might not want. Hux turned on his heels, dragging a stunned Poe after him. This wasn't the time to be gentle. He had to show that he was the one in charge and Poe answered to **him**. Hux remembered to be gentle because of the babies, but he was fuming.

"I've _given_ you things most slaves would have killed for!" Hux snapped. "After Tarkin got through with you, I--"

"You knew?" Poe hissed. Betrayal and pain washed over his face. "You _knew_ he had me? You **knew** that old bastard was raping and beating and starving me?"

A hug, a kiss, and hands through his hair wouldn't be enough to make Poe feel better this time. Hux had to look at the mess FN-2187 created. "Yes," Hux growled. "And all I could do was express my interest to my father."

"How do I know what's real?" Poe seemed to be going through his memories and he slid down the wall. Hux tapped one booted foot to the floor. "How...how...?"

"The dead baby is real. Biological evidence. Trust me, I know." Hux shivered, thinking of the bloody, bruised slit. The place that had reeked of infection and illness. Poe looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Hux didn't move. It looked like he'd lost his sweet, gentle Poe and exchanged for a man who could kill him in a millisecond. Hux helped the golden man up. Poe flung him away, instead wrapping his arms around his side. His head hit his chest as he processed what had happened. Hux knew what had worked with the old Poe. When in doubt, a little bit of kindness worked wonders.

"Why?" Poe looked up at him, still trying to work through all of this. Hux guided his slave over to a bench, wrapping Poe in his coat before getting him to sit. As if by instinct, Poe pressed himself into the hollows of a body he knew so well. "Why did they do this?"

"Standard issue treatment." Hux ran his fingers through Poe's dark hair. "The Empire used to do it." Poe shivered and Hux wondered what had happened to him. "Don't you remember back at the Academy, the boy you saved from those thugs?" Poe nodded. "That was me. I wanted to return the favor."

"Could have saved myself the misery," Poe weakly laughed. Then he relaxed, his eyes closed. "That feels real good. Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

Hux did. He was trying to salvage the situation. Perhaps...he had acted in the wrong. Maybe he had owed the Resistance pilot a debt of gratitude once, but that had been years abd years ago. Not worth taking Poe in and opening himself to so much pain. "When I received word that you had been captured for a second time, I tried to get the news to my father. But by then..."

"The first auction." Poe closed his eyes, shivering. "The man who grabbed my ass and tried to take me in front of the crowd. I think I bit him."

"You did." Hux kissed his pilot, smiling proudly. "But by the time my father got word, it was already too late. I could only blame myself."

"So you wanted me, but what about Luke?" Poe asked. Then a disgusted looked passed in front of his eyes. "I..."

"You did nothing to him," Hux assured the pilot. "Trust me, he would have said something if you hurt him. I wouldn't have let you do it if I thought you would hurt him. Both of you are too dear and precious to me."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Poe growled. Yet his hands still clung to Hux's shirt and the ginger felt that was a good sign. "I want to go home, you know that. I really do. I mean, you're a pretty decent guy, but--"

Hux took one of Poe's hands and pressed it to his womb. One of the babies' must have kicked, because Poe's eyes grew very wide. Hux chose that moment to kiss the pilot again, nipping the bottom of his lip to encourage Poe to open his mouth. "You are mine, Poe Dameron."

"That should sound creepy, but it sounds right." Poe sighed and snuggled into the ginger's body. "I'm not sure if this is me being pregnant, you being nice to me, me seeing Finn again, or what, but you feel really good right now. I think I'll keep you."

"Good." Hux released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "We need to get you back. And, Poe, this is not a safe place for you. Even though you belong to me..."

"Please don't hit me," Poe interjected. He bit his bottom lip, looking up at Hux. " _Please_ don't. That's...what the other guy said before he started whaling on me. You've been mostly nicer than that."

"If you want to go back, you need to get up. You've gotten too big to carry." Hux looked at Poe's belly pointedly. Poe sighed and slid off, but he still kept the coat wrapped around his shoulders. Hux kissed him again, feeling an odd surge of protectiveness over the pilot. It seemed strange, but Poe seemed to relish it. Perhaps he had been denied true comfort for far too long. Hux knew he had broken whatever dream he'd had. It was better this way, too. Poe was a person with thoughts and dreams of his own. It wasn't right for Hux to keep him wrapped up in a ship, far from where...where his friends were.

"I wanna make you carry me," Poe retorted. "Seems about right, seeing what you've given me."

"You're taking this rather well," Hux remarked. "I thought..."

"Look, as you so kindly reminded me, one of my babies died." Poe shivered, as if experiencing the pain for the first time. "And I'm not gonna be right for awhile. You...I don't think you're gonna start beating me or..."

"That's who hurt you with the pipe," Hux murmured. Xasha had said the scars were too fresh for a twenty-odd year old man.

"I really don't wanna think about that," Poe managed. "Please? Stay with me when I get back?"

"You have Luke with you," Hux reminded him. He felt the odd surge of protectiveness again. "I'll come back to you as soon as I can." Should he have felt relieved when he saw the pilot nod slowly? Hux did...and he felt wrong for it.  It seemed silly to pin all of his happiness over one man, a slave at that, but Hux realized he had. He walked (Poe waddled) Poe back to his quarters and bid the pilot farewell. After that, it was time to go back down to the brig and take care of a certain traitor.

But when Hux got there, FN-2187 and the scavenger were _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Poe is going to freak out where Hux can't see him. He's properly upset by all of this, but he's playing Hux like a fiddle


	26. I Want to Go Home

Poe needed to be alone. He needed to have some time to himself, to not feel another person's eyes on his body. There were quite a few things to work out, too. Number one: why the fucking _General Starkiller_ was kissing him. Or how he got in this mess. Hux said he had tried to save him before that Tarkin bastard got him, but Poe wasn't sure what to believe. After all, Hux was the guy who had let Kylo Ren go ripping through his mind the first time. He would have appreciated Hux paying off his little debt _then_. Not waiting until **now** and getting him pregnant.

Poe still kept a smile on his face as he kissed Hux good bye. Kriff, he hoped Finn was okay. Things were coming back, in bits and pieces, from before. He couldn't remember much of how he was captured, but he was betting the guys who captured him had been the ones to play with his head. That, or he was given to the Knights of Ren as a chew toy. Then again, Tarkin had sent him away to be "trained". Maybe...maybe they had pulled their little stunt there? Poe was pretty sure Tarkin had taken him from that...place kicking and screaming. Hell, Poe had even bitten the man!

Hux was at least gentle. Poe draped himself over the large bed, hands on his belly. One of the babies inside kicked in response to the pressure. Poe bit his bottom lip. He had no choice, did he? Poe was stuck. He'd be weighted down by pregnancy or fear of impending labor. Plus, after the kids **were** born, he didn't trust Hux not to make him pregnant again. He laughed harshly. What had Hux said? He was "bought and paid for"? And who knew saving a skinny ginger's life from absolute scum would effect him now? Of course, now that he knew Hux preferred fucking men, it probably made sense why those guys had been calling the teenaged Armitage a faggot whore. That was all he was, right? Hadn't he been so burning with need that Hux had bought him a sex toy?

The bed bowed a little and a blonde head pressed into his chest. "Are you okay, Poe?"

He looked over. "Hey, Luke." Poe touched his face and realized that he was crying. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hux just scared me a little, that's all."

"He's not gonna hurt us." The blonde land pressed into him. Luke kissed the crook of Poe's neck lightly, his blue eyes shining in adoration. "Kylo hurt me, you know, every time he fucked me. He was too big. He didn't even let me finger myself, said it made me dirty."

"You're not dirty," Poe whispered. "I think you're beautiful." He rolled over on his side, letting Luke press his back into his chest. Poe was almost too big for Luke to do that and Luke had gotten big, too. He wondered how Hux was taking this. Poe had never liked to be mounted like he was a dog. Then again, he didn't even need lube, because his body always slicked itself up for Hux.

"Thanks." Luke wriggled back, clasping the arms Poe had wrapped around him. Anywhere else, Luke would have flung him off and screamed about the dirty man touching him. But here, that wasn't the case. Here, Luke probably trusted him more than he should have. It was wrong, but the damage was already done. Poe had fucked Luke and Luke had fucked Poe. Hormones were nasty things.

He wasn't sure when Hux came back and broke up the cuddle party, but Poe did see a red haired man swiftly undressing in front of them. Poe's insides clenched in anticipation. He didn't know if he could lead Hux on anymore. As Tarkin had snarled into his ear, Poe was a tease and teases got what they deserved. In Poe's case, it was a bloody, violent fuck into the bed. And, since this was mind-fucked up Poe, he hadn't even known why he was being punished.

"Don't kill me," Hux muttered.

"Why would I?" Poe budged up, letting Hux into his warm spot. "I can't get off here if I tried. I'm...to heavy."

"Mhmm." Hux brushed a kiss against Poe's back. Poe shivered and felt himself push back into the touch. "You're leaking through your trousers, Dameron."

Poe flushed. "I'm that wet?" Why was Hux doing this to him?!

"Very," Hux assured him. "Let me show you just how much." He urged Poe to his knees, waiting as Poe readied himself. The pilot wasn't quite sure what was going on. What he didn't expect was for Hux to quickly strip him of his clothes and lick a big stripe between his ass cheeks. Followed by Hux's tongue dancing over his hole. Poe grabbed the blankets and spread his legs wider. If this was what they had been doing whilst he was in slave-mode... Hux speared his tongue and pushed inside, short circuiting any further thought. Poe moaned and the filthy sound of it shocked him. He could swear Hux was smirking as he pushed in deeper.

Poe wasn't sure how long he was there, his ass in the air, with Hux eating him out. But the man was making a warm fire start in his gut and go all the way to his cock. Hux withdrew all too soon and Poe keened that the sudden feeling of _empty_. That was replaced by cock, sliding slowly in him and Poe gasped from the pleasure. It felt so _real_ now! Not viewed through a hazy lens like before. Even with Hux's gentle hands, Poe had still zoned out. Still tried to distance himself from what had been painful and degrading. He ground himself back on Hux's cock, knowing full well that the ginger was trying to torture him in a sensual way.

"You...know what...I like," Poe managed.

"Of course," Hux purred. Poe felt _full_. Maybe it was the combination of his heavy belly swaying beneath him or Hux's cock in his ass, but he felt full in a way he couldn't describe. Hux brushed against Poe's pleasure spot. Not enough to make him see stars, but enough to make him clench. The ginger man set a slow, almost torturous pace, dragging against Poe's hole in a way that almost made up for his current situation. Though he wished Hux would pick up the pace a little. His knees were getting sore.

Luke slept through all of it, curled under Hux's great coat. Poe would have to remember to not get his come on the lad. Luke might have licked it up and attacked Poe's body with a fervent passion, but he didn't want to soil the lad's dreams.

A hand wiped off his slick thighs and wrapped around his cock. It seemed Hux knew what he liked there, too. Pressure, just enough friction, and a slower pace. Poe only had to look at the large mirror on top of the dresser to see how ruined he looked. His eyes blown wide with pleasure. His swollen nipples, alert, asking to be played with and licked. Hux, buried to the balls in his ass. And his belly, hanging heavy beneath him.

Poe didn't want to think what General Leia would do if she saw him now. He was being fucked by the enemy and enjoying it immensely.

"So good around me..." Hux slapped against him harder. Poe stumbled forward, but the hand on his hips still him. Hux pulled a little harder on his cock, teasing a tortured moan from Poe's lips. "So warm...tight...you look good, filled like this." He slapped again and the sound echoed. Poe wished he didn't moan from the actions and the words. "I think I ought to keep you."

Hux did something that had Poe seeing stars. He came with a cry, spilling all over Hux's hands. The General didn't last much longer, burying himself with a sudden, hard rut. He finished with a shout and spilled deep within Poe.

He expected to feel ashamed of the come on his belly, his thighs, the bed, and Hux's hands, but he didn't feel that. Instead, Hux withdrew and lowered Poe on his back. The red head spent the next fifteen minutes lavishing attention all over Poe's body. He lingered the longest on Poe's sensitive nipples and the head of his cock. Not enough to arouse Poe (he was still slicking up), but enough to make him a quivering mess.

Poe wasn't sure if he had been himself the first time Tarkin raped him. This, though, was nothing compared to the violent, brutal act intended to break Poe's spirit. They didn't even belong in the same category. It did lodge in some part of Poe's mind that Hux was trying to bind him with chains of pleasure, but the rest of him was too busy moaning for the General to keep on.

Bliss. That was what this was. Bliss. And if that bliss came from a man with hot green eyes and fire red hair, Poe wasn't afraid to make his affections known. Like it or not, the pilot was stuck. He could at least sit back and enjoy the situation (and the sex that came with it).

"I don't know if it's just you," Poe finally said, "but I'm usually not the bottom if you get my drift. You...make it pretty hard to want anything else."

"Good," Hux whispered. He guided a sleepy Luke under the blankets. Poe wasn't sure if they often went to sleep covered in come and slick or if this was a one time thing. He wouldn't mind a shower either way. Hux nodded and Poe took the other side of Luke. The lad clung to his bare body. Poe looked up, ashamed of his actions. Luke should have been in school, he should have been thinking of his future. Not filled with child, a part of a First Order general's cobbled together family. Yet both of them were safe here. As safe as they would ever be, at least.

"I remember my birthday," Poe softly said, just before Hux drifted to sleep. "It's...tomorrow, I think."

Hux nodded and picked himself up. Poe was a little disappointed with the chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'll see about getting you something. Don't worry."

But Poe did worry. A large part of him was in love with Hux and never wanted to leave the _Finalizer_.


	27. My Children

True to prediction, Poe's pregnancy didn't last as long as Luke's would. And Luke's slit was far too little for the baby's head to come through without tearing him. The medics said that Luke was a little young, he would widen as he got older. But the second Luke's water broke, Hux was to get the younger slave in there, no matter what was happening. They said that Poe was mostly out of it, but he was doing good. The golden man wasn't screaming, but Hux could hear grunting and groaning. Hux was forced to wait outside. So he did, pacing. Luke could go in and watch, because he was seven months pregnant, but Hux wasn't allowed to.

It wasn't _fair_.

And it wasn't like Hux hadn't seen the insides of Poe's legs often enough. After all, he had been the one to discover that Poe liked being eaten out. Though their last few times had been Poe moaning on his back and Hux crouched between his legs. Fucking the slave took...creativity. Poe had been _huge_. By the end of it, he'd been begging for Hux to try and fuck the babies out of him. Poe's slick had saturated all three of them by the time they were done. Hux had even scooped some of it up and finger fucked Luke. The younger slave had howled and enjoyed **that** immensely.

Xasha poked her head out of the delivery room. "You can some in now, General. Your Poe is rather tired and I think Luke has been scarred for life, but everyone's okay." The medic took Hux's side as they walked into the sterile, white room. "It was touch and go for a little while. Your son turned at the last minute."

Hux's breath caught. "I have a son?"

She nodded. "And a daughter. Like I said, Poe is very tired right now. I can't let you see him for very long. You can collect Luke as well."

"I want to see them," Hux insisted. He'd lost Poe for _seven hours_. It was shorter than the average bridge shift, but Hux had figured that the birth of his children was far more important than another shift spent working on reports. He had looked things over as he waited, but most it was spent wracked with worry over Poe. Hopefully, this would be the thing that cemented his ties with the pilot. Poe would have living, physical proof of who he belonged too. Not to mention the number of times Hux had utterly _wrecked_ the pilot with pleasure.

Poe stirred as Hux sat beside him. "Hey..." The pilot's dark skin stood out even more on the crisp, white sheets. He raised one hand, his eyes blurry with the after effects of the painkillers he'd been given. Hux helped Poe sit up and ignored the glare from Doctor Xasha.

"You did so good," Hux murmured. He brought one of Poe's hands to his lips, brushing a kiss over the knuckles. Poe's tongue would be a little loser than usual, thinks to the painkillers that had kept him from screaming in agony. He glanced over to Luke. The lad had sprawled out over two lined up chairs, with the coat he'd stolen from Hux thrown over his body. Luke was huge, but still not as big as Luke had been. "You're mine, you know. Mine."

"I know," Poe managed. "I can't go back, you know. Some of my pilots already thought that I was a slut."

"You're not." Hux gritted his teeth, wanting to punch someone in the face. Whoever had said that needed to get his face bashed in.

"But I got pregnant," Poe whispered. He clasped Hux's arms with his hands, looking up with complete earnestness. "And...and I liked it."

"I know, dear one." Hux didn't draw back. "But you've said so yourself. You love me."

"I know." Poe looked at the bracelet on his wrist. His eyes didn't meet Hux's. Hux chose that moment to look backwards. Xasha came back with the two tiny bundles in her arms. Poe held out his hands. He avoided looking at Hux and Hux bit his bottom lip. The pilot wasn't happy here. Xasha nestled the smaller of the babies' in Poe's arms. The golden man pulled down one corner of his gown and allowed the child to latch onto a nipple. Hux looked down at the child in his arms. "I'm naming the little girl Shara. It...was my mother's name."

Hux nodded. "I have my son?"

"Yeah." Poe sighed. He rubbed the little girl's back. _Shara_. The golden man looked like he was on the verge of tears. "It didn't hurt this time. Pressure, yeah, but...but...not like I was splitting apart inside. They're _healthy_." Hux realized that Poe was sobbing. He awkwardly hugged the golden man. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Hux fiercely said. "It's not your fault. Tarkin will pay for what he did to you."

"It's time for you to go," Xasha sharply said. "He's tired and you're stressing him out. Take Luke with you and go. He can go home with you tomorrow."

It wouldn't do to argue with the one person who knew. Hux nodded sharply. Poe took the other baby and allowed him to nurse. Xasha took Shara back to wherever they had the newborns. Hux gently kissed his (His!) Poe Dameron before shaking Luke. The other slave got up fairly quickly, but kept the coat wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're never getting that back, you know," Poe teased. A little of his old spark was back in his eyes.

"That's why I have several, dear," Hux sighed. He pretended to ignore the one Poe kept buried on his side of the bed. Luke stumbled out of the medical bay, one hand in Hux's. Hux kissed the blonde lad on the shoulder before helping him settle into the couch. Luke curled into his hollows like a cat. Hux held the younger man. "Did you learn anything, Luke."

 "I learned that Poe can curse," Luke teased. He turned to look at Hux, his blue eyes sparking. The lad had really come into his own. Hux kissed Luke on the forehead. "And that he thinks about you a lot."

"As he should," Hux replied. Luke kissed him, slow and sensual. The ginger enjoyed the attention. He hadn't been neglecting Luke, but he knew that the lad was the clingier one of the pair. "Lad, you'd better stop before you start something both of us don't want to stop."

"We have lube." Luke slipped out of Hux's embrace and shucked out of his tunic. Hux's heart leapt into his mouth at the sight of Luke's slender, pale body. The lad's cock had grown longer, probably because Poe had allowed Luke to take him a few times. His girth and length, though, were still tiny compared to Hux. The ginger man stood, putting his hands over the swell of Luke's belly. Luke smiled up at him, looking at Hux through his thick lashes.

Hux swallowed. "Bedroom. Now."

Luke lead the way. Hux wasn't sure what did it, his swaying hips, or the fact that **he** had been the one to make Luke so heavy with child. But whatever it was, it was going straight to his cock and his trousers were getting tighter by the minute. Luke also needed preparation. It would be cruel to make him twist around in his condition, so Hux took over after Luke climbed into the bed, his ass in the air.

Hux slid into him with almost no resistance. Luke ground back into him and they both set a pace that left both men a gasping, sticky mess by the time they were done.

He was looking forward to the time when he had two lithe bodies to pleasure himself with and a Poe to hold close every night.


	28. Caring For a Crying Baby

Damian was _loud_ one of the twins. He was the one far more likely to start screaming in the middle of the night. Shara, on the other hand, cooed and acted sweet. Poe could tell they were going to have problems once the twins hit the teenage years. Not to mention if he wound up pregnant **again**. Poe wasn't looking forward to having toddlers and being pregnant. He probably wasn't going to be able to have sex like they used to have on a regular basis for a long time. Then again, Hux should have thought things over before he knocked Poe up! There was such a thing as birth control. Hux didn't seem to understand about that and liked to fuck Poe in his hole.

Well, not any more. Poe was too tired to do much more than cuddle with Hux. If his pilots thought he was a whore, he wasn't going to argue with him. Not when the General Starkiller was so easily able to reduce him to a gasping mess. Not when he'd had twins.

Damian started his customary squalling at one am. Poe groaned and rolled out of bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and staggered over to the crib. Shara, like the good child she was, was asleep. Somehow, amazingly, she was asleep. She was a month old and she was sleeping through her brother's tantrums. Just like her father, in fact. Poe glared back at the general direction of the bedroom before checking Damian's diaper. The little boy was dry, so Poe figured he was hungry. He'd also wake up his sister if Poe didn't do anything. He was only able to nurse one child at a time.

"Okay, little man." Poe picked up his son, running hands through the little boy's soft, dark hair. Damian took after him. Shara took after Hux. He settled down on the conveniently placed chair and supported his son's body as the child nursed. "You can't wake up your sister, now. But you can wake up Daddy Hux and I won't bat an eye."

Shara started crying and Poe cursed under his breath. He wasn't able to feed both of his children at once and Hux slept like the dead. Or he did, because Hux managed to stagger into the babies' room and take a crying Shara. She was wet, not hungry. Damian had been just the opposite.

"They're perfect," Hux sighed.

"It's too early for this," Poe grumbled. He sat down, looking at the floor. Hux took his time with his daughter, smiling each time she looked at him. "she's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger." Then he reached for the wipes and cleaned himself up. Just because he was feeding the twins (unless Hux or Luke did it, as Poe was simply too tired) didn't mean he liked to go to bed dirty. Anything that touched his tender nipples often made him hiss in pain. Other than the twins nursing, of course. It was an odd thing. That felt _really_ good. Otherwise, it hurt and made Poe grumpy. Unless the pressure got to be too much and even the twins nursing made him hiss in pain.

"It is early," Hux agreed. He took Damian and nodded to Poe. Poe stood up, enjoying being able to stretch. Luke wasn't due for another month and Poe was very grateful for that. The dark haired man staggered back to the bed and went to sleep. He nudged Luke out of the way and dove under the blankets. Luke muttered in his sleep and rolled over. A few minutes later, Hux slipped in the same bed. He kissed both of them, as he always did, and settled back down to sleep.

Poe wished he could say that he was able to sleep, but he couldn't. Instead, he saw the face of the biggest mistake he'd ever made. The pilot's name had been Jonah Freeman. Someone who was a lot like Hux, actually. Confident and sure of himself. Very calm in his doings. Had the biggest stick up his ass that you could think of. Poe had made it a game to seduce the man. It had worked...a little too well. Poe had found himself in love with what turned out to be a piece of human trash. And, as a parting insult (they had found him trying to steal from the Resistance. It had been the hardest thing Poe would ever do, turn his lover over to General Organa), Jonah had started the rumor that Poe would fucked any hole or take a cock, it didn't matter which, just as long as he would get some.

Poe flirted without thinking about it. He tended to touch a lot. That was a Yavinese thing. Yavinese people touched a lot. He wasn't trying to get some! He was just messing around! He'd never asked for this...

Hux drew him into a hug and Poe realized he was crying. "What's wrong, dear one?"

"Nothing," Poe lied.

"It doesn't feel like you're okay," Hux insisted. He dropped one hand lower and circled Poe's hole. Poe felt himself clench, looking for the hard cock that had filled him so nicely. "You're crying."

"I'm just remembering what some guys said," Poe softly admitted. "I made a mistake and it's been biting me in the butt. And will you please stop teasing me?"

"One day," Hux promised, "I'm going to be the Emperor. You and Luke will be my consorts. I'll hunt those bastards down and I'll kill him because he hurt you."

He'd be lying if he said that didn't sound like a good idea. Poe wanted to hurt Jonah because Jonah hurt him. Jonah had left Poe with a lot of unwanted attention. He hadn't wanted some of those guys pawing his ass, he hadn't wanted someone trying to peep in on him in the shower. He hadn't wanted any of that. And when he tried to protest, he was told that sluts got what they deserved.

"Can I help you?" Poe softly asked. He pressed into Hux's body, feeling those hands rub down his now flattened belly. "Don't kill Tari, though. He's a good guy. But some of the others, you can kill."

Hux kissed the back of his neck. "I'll spare that one, but I'll kill the ones who hurt you."

It felt wrong, but Poe wanted to kill those men. They had hurt him, they had spied on him, and one of them had tried to rape them. He'd get them back with the powerful man by his side.


	29. Just the Two of Us

Hux always slept pressed against Poe's back. He pulled the pilot close and held him all night. It was Hux's way of making sure that the pilot was real and that he wasn't going to go away. Poe squirmed at night and Hux kissed him beneath his mop of curly hair. Luke was with the medical bay. He was too close to due for it to be safe with him staying Hux's quarters. So it was just Hux and Poe. Hux wanted to make love to his pilot. Poe wanted to sleep. They compromised by cuddling.

Poe nestled against Hux, his head dipped under the other man's chin. "You're always so warm. You're...not like a mistake I kinda made. Got in over my head and wound up burned by it."

"You're mine, you know," Hux growled. He kissed Poe on the top of the head. One hand slipped down Poe's bare back and cupped the firm swell of his ass. They had gotten used to sleeping naked with each other. Both men knew the other's body. Poe shifted and looked at Hux with his dark eyes. Hux dipped one finger in the cleft of Poe's ass and gently stroked. Such and action usually went straight to the pilot's groin and hole. He'd be wet soon. "Whoever threw away such a treasure is a fool."

"No, I was," Poe softly said. He looked down and Hux felt for the pilot. So he circled one finger around Poe's hole, delighted by the slick he found pooling there. The pilot stiffened, looking at Hux with surprise in his eyes.

"You do like being eaten out," Hux shrugged. He shifted back, bringing Poe to a sitting position. "Now what is the one thing we never did?"

If Poe flushed, it was hidden by the low lighting. "What? Do you want to put another baby in me?"

"You're nursing. I don't think you can get pregnant for a little bit," Hux assured him. "And if you do, you have Luke and I. But what is the one way we never made love?"

"I never rode you," Poe softly said. He looked at Hux, slowly getting what the General was saying. Hux kicked the blankets off the bed. Poe bit his bottom lip. Hux pushed the man's hand away and motioned for Poe to get on his knees. Hux meant to loosen Poe up and then make the pilot come undone. He hooked a finger in the man's hole and started thrusting in and out. Poe made one of his little gasps. Hux added a second finger. He made it  have no rhyme or reason. Sometimes, he scissored the pilot open. Other times, he rubbed the pilot's pleasure spot. Poe's wetness was leaking out of his steadily, soaking Hux's wrist and forearm. Hux gripped that firm ass, once he had Poe to a state he liked, and licked at the top of Poe's cleft.

By the time Hux was done, Poe was a quivering mess. His cock was full and heavy. Hux's cheeks shone with Poe's slick. He speared his tongue again and licked, bringing Poe to his knees with filthy moans.

"You're so wet for me," Hux purred. He reached a hand under Poe's dripping ass and stroked his cock and balls. Poe jerked and keened. He lay back on the bed and stroked himself to full hardness. Poe turned around. His eyes were blown with pleasure, his cheeks flushed. Hux put a hand on the pilot's hips, bringing him down over Hux's cock. "Are you ready for this?"

"I've kinda missed this," Poe softly admitted. He started lowering himself down on Hux's cock. Hux forced himself to hold still. He couldn't surge up and start thrusting. He had to wait until Poe got settled. Still...it was a mind blowing pleasure, feeling Poe's tight heat covering his cock. Poe settled himself. Their bodies were locked now and Hux cupped the other man's ass. "I guess I am a slut."

"You're _not_ ," Hux snarled. He thrust up, making the other man keen. Poe lowered himself again. Hux went up to meet him. Every thrust was meant to cause him pleasure and cries spilled from the dark haired man's lips. "You're _mine_. Whoever called you a slut deserves to die!"

Poe clenched around Hux's cock, making the other man grunt. "I made a mistake!"

"I don't care!" Hux flipped them both over. He knew Poe wasn't very fond of doing it like this, but he needed to make a point. He slapped against the other man's ass, causing him to cry out. "Whoever did that hurt you and you're mine!" He hit the spot that made Poe almost come undone. The golden man ground back on Hux. Hux rewarded him by going deeper. Both men arched up and groaned. It wasn't nearly as erotic as fucking Poe when he was pregnant, but it was enough to make Hux spill inside of him. Poe came a minute later and simply lay in the mess.

Then, "I think I'm leaking."

"Leaking what?" Hux withdrew, watching as a little of his semen dribbled down the pilot's leg.

"Um, I'm leaking milk," Poe softly said. Hux watched as the other man rolled around. Wetness had gathered on the other man's breasts. Hux looked at Poe. Poe arched himself up. "And I'm getting full again."

"We can just take care of that," Hux murmured. He lowered himself on top of the pilot and lapped across the other man's swollen nipples. Poe groaned.

"I don't know why, but that feels really good. Keep at it."

Hux smiled. He teased the pilot with his tongue, grinning as Poe squirmed beneath him. It was an odd thing, watching as Poe squirmed and made more slick beneath him. Hux nuzzled and suckled on the other man's chest. He didn't particularly care of Poe's milk, but he did like the way Poe moaned and writhed beneath him. Hux simply held him down and continued.

Until Poe came for a second time, coating Hux from the belly down.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Hux asked.

Poe was panting and barely coherent. "Tired...so...good..."

Oh. Poe had certainly become quite the mess beneath him. Hux hadn't realized that he was so sensitive. Maybe that was why Poe had always liked his nipples played with. This had just made things get a whole lot better. If Hux could tease another orgasm out of him...

"We'll have to get cleaned up later," Hux smiled. He dragged a limp Poe into his arms. Poe clasped him weakly, his eyes half closed. "How many time can you come, might I ask?"

"I don't really know," Poe admitted. "Before...with Jonah, I might come twice. With Tarkin, I never came. With you...Maker, you...you could probably do more than that."

Huh. So the other man's name was Jonah. By Hux's count, Poe had slept with exactly three people in his life. That did not make him a slut by any means. Whoever had told him he was a slut needed a blaster to the head. It was hard getting details about Poe'a past from him. Other than the fact that people had tried to peep on him in the shower, Fun, fun, fun...

Hux cradled the limp Poe to his chest. Poe sighed and went to sleep. When Hux was the Emperor, he'd make hunting down whoever hurt Poe a priority. Startin with Jonah and Leonidas Tarkin.


	30. Revisting

Poe was humiliated about the whole nipple thing. It made sense, though. Poe had always liked his nipples played with. Then, when he was at his most sensitive (nursing the twins), Hux had to pretty much make him go limp. By licking and sucking and giving Poe an orgasm so intense that he saw white for a moment. As much as Poe loved Hux, he could have done without the man suckling from him. He could have lived without it. Even though this was the man who could do wicked things with his tongue and make Poe come undone just by eating him out.

It felt strange to kiss somebody and taste yourself on his lips.

Luke was back with his newborn girl. By some miracle, he'd managed to deliver without intervention. It had probably been much more stressful than the birth of Shara and Damian, too. Luke called his daughter Rose and doted on her. The lad was almost too sweet for his own good. Poe had seen that look on his face--once. It had been him trying to seduce Jonah.

That had been a bad idea and Poe was still paying the price. Even his friends had kind of bought into the "Poe's a whore" story. It didn't help that he was a naturally friendly person. Yavinese people liked to touch. It didn't mean they wanted sex, dammit! But that was life. Poe was stuck with that story, too. Hux was the only person who hadn't known before he came into contact with him. Poe might not have verbalized it, but that meant a lot. Hux might not have loved him, but the man was at the very least kind. He tolerated Poe's mood swings and the way he acted.

The training had been real. This far removed from the mind games Tarkin had forced on him, Poe was starting to be able to tell what was real and what wasn't. The training was real. His time growing up in a slave kennel wasn't. The pipe up his ass was real and one of the reasons why he'd had trouble delivering the babies. Stuff had just twisted around and never grown right. From what Poe was thinking. he'd been Commander Dameron when Tarkin had bought him. Tarkin had tried to turn him into the perfect little sex slave by himself. Poe bit him a couple of times and fought back. He remembered Jonah. Jonah who had liked to turn things into games and leave him dazed and bloodied.

Jonah who stole secrets from the Resistance and tried to have Poe killed.

Poe sat beside Luke. "You doing okay, kid?"

"Yeah." Luke looked at his feet, swinging them under the bed. Luke slept a lot. Poe had, too, after the twins were born. "Jus' tired."

"That's all right," Poe murmured. He tried not to look at Luke. The galaxy wasn't fair. By rights, Luke should be on a planet trying his hand at college. Maybe going steady with a nice boyfriend or girlfriend. Not...nineteen years old, with a child, and the potential to be an Emperor's consort. Poe's comm buzzed. He picked it up, looking at the message. The tanned man blanched and put the comm down.

_Poe Dameron-Hux needed on the **Finalizer'** s bridge to identify a prisoner._

"Oh...oh _Force_..." Poe breathed. He looked at the message, trying to figure out what it was. He should have known this day would come. He should have known that, one day, he'd be forced to chose between Hux or his old friends. At least, here, no one was trying to spy on him in the shower. THere wasn't much Poe could do beyond throw on an old shirt and walk down there. He'd go barefoot if he felt like it!

Hux was waiting on the bridge, with his back to the prisoner. "Ah. You have arrived."

"Yeah..." Poe managed. "Look, I don't know about identifying someone for you. I don't know if I can...betray...someone I knew like that."

The ginger put his arm around Poe's shoulder. "I'm not going to ask more than you can give."

Poe nodded. "I know that's what you always say."

"I think you'll find that this person betrayed you already," Hux replied. He turned around, gesturing with his arm to a man standing, bound and gagged, between two stormtroopers. "You see, I think I know who this man is already. But, as I don't like airlocking innocent men, I wanted to have your say."

The dark haired man took a step back. Because the same man, standing between those troopers, was the same man who had wrapped Poe around his little finger.

Jonah removed the gag from his mouth. "Hey, it's the Resistance's favorite whore Commander. I always wondered how long it'd take before you started fucking the _enemy_."


	31. Old Hurts

Hux could always tell when one of hid Dear Ones was upset. Luke would get very quiet and hunch in on himself. Poe said that it was a hold over from the days where you made yourself as small as possible when presenting for punishment. Poe, by the way, got very quiet and looked at his boots. He was the type that didn't make eye contact until you took him by the chin and told him it was all right. Hux very much wanted to smother Poe in his greatcoat, hugging him tightly and promising that nothing bad would ever happen again, but this wasn't the time for that.

"Is this man Jonah Freeman?" Hux asked. He tried not to cringe when he saw Poe shut down. "Phasma captured him sulking around one of our flight decks. I'm not sure how he got aboard."

"Your security _sucks_ ," Freeman drawled. He cast his blue eyes back to Poe. Hux supposed Freeman was handsome enough. He had moon pale skin and long, ebony hair that went to the small of his back. The other man had braided it with small feathers and beads, giving himself an almost Dathomirian look. Poe took a step back, looking back at Hux. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"That is Jonah," Poe numbly said. From the look on his face, Poe was glad it wasn't somebody else. That was okay by Hux.

"I hope you know that the penalty for rape, historically on ships, has been airlocking the perpetrator," Hux casually said. He looked at Jonah and the other man blanched. "That is what you did to Dameron, isn't it?"

"I thought he was being a fucking tease," Jonah growled. "You must've seen him, General! When that man wants something, he tries to get it. And then when he tries to get out of it--" Jonah's smile turned nasty. "You learn just how much of a whore he really is. There's a reason why Miraj cornered the market in Yavinese slaves and it wasn't the first time I'd fucked Yavinese ass."

"Poe, why don't you go?" From the tone of his voice, Hux made it clear this was an order dressed up as a question. Poe only nodded once before almost running away. A part of Hux wanted to sic Kylo Ren on Freeman, but he also didn't want Ren to spread the tales of what Poe had gone through to the entire ship. Though Ren might know a little bit of it, seeing as he'd gone through the pilot's mind.

Freeman watched Poe go. "How long did it take him, General?"

"From what I've gathered, he has had relations with exactly three people in his life. Two of them are right here."

"It's four." Freeman shrugged as much as his bound arms would allow. "I'm pretty sure he and Organa's brat did it before Kylo Ren killed all the Jedi."

Hux tried to keep his calm. "Still, that doesn't make him a whore."

The dark haired man laughed. "Isn't that what Tarkin turned him into? A whore? Probably dropped a small fortune on the training. From what I've heard, breaking a man like him and putting in false memories doesn't come cheap. And he's going to go crazy from trying to figure out what's real and what isn't!"

"You worked with Leonidas Tarkin," Hux mused. Then it hit him. Poe had babbled about a blue eyed man when he was a docile slave. The blue eyed man had been one of the cruelest people to him, often making Poe cry out in his nightmares. "Did you train him?" Hux felt like hurling as he said those words. When he became Emperor, the first thing to go would be slave training. Poe and Luke were people who had been damaged by that sickening practice.

"Does it matter?" Freeman asked. "You're gonna take his word over mine?"

"I've heard enough," Hux growled. "And I run the _Finalizer_ with the old rules intact." He nodded to the stormtroopers. "This man has an appointment with Airlock 132-A, level Five."

"As you wish, General," one of the troopers said. He grabbed Freeman by the arms and started hauling him away. Hux turned around, watching the airlock just shy of the big viewscreen. Mitaka shifted in his seat, looking over at Hux. Hux ignored the other man. He also ignored Phasma.

"What a piece of human trash," the chrome armored woman muttered.

"I tend to agree," Hux replied. He watched with disinterest as Freeman was expelled into the harshness of space. "And, Mitaka, you may practice with with the smaller turbo-lasers if you wish." Mitaka was one of the best gunners Hux had ever known and the man didn't disappoint. HUx merely read his reports as turbo-lasers rated for armored ships turned Freeman into a cloud of radioactive space dust. He would be making this up to Poe tonight. Upsetting his Dear Ones was never how Hux wanted a day to go.

After all, both men had given Hux three beautiful children. And, if Hux was being honest, a whole new way to make love to them. Poe especially was responsive.

It was hard focusing on the rest of his shift, but Hux did it. Tonight would not be a night for him to have sex with Poe. Luke, maybe. But the pilot was going to want to be held, not be pleasured. Poe was still clingy from what he'd been trained to be. Yes, Hux would order food from the kitchens and then, perhaps, if Luke wanted to, get them to agree on a vid. Nothing special (Poe insisted they ate at the table if at all possible), but a time for Poe to relax and know that he was loved.

His Pilot deserved that much, at least.


	32. The General's Consort

Poe was under no allusions as to what Hux would do with Jonah. And, as much as Poe wanted that bastard to die, he also hesitated about killing someone. But to hear that same person who he once loved casually shrugging off that all Yavinese were whores...it stung. Poe had lived through that shit once. He'd fought hard to be accepted at the Academy. He'd clawed his way up the rankings with the New Republic. He'd argued with General Organa for **hours** about him being allowed to fly. Oh, those pains hurt. He'd fought for ages, it seemed. Only to have it all taken away because he was Yavinese and the galaxy just saw the Yavinese as something to fuck.

At least Hux was kind.

He settled back on one of Hux's chairs and curled in a ball. For once, it was silent. No Luke came to greet him. No Shara or Damien cried. Rose might have whimpered a few times in her sleep, but she was Luke's problem. Who was Poe kidding? He'd already nursed the little girl once. If anything, he was making too much milk. Even when his breasts ached and when the twins drank their fill, Poe found himself leaking. Hux took that as his cue to start licking. Poe wasn't sure if he liked the milk or if he liked seeing Poe shuddering beneath him.

Too many Yavinese men had been sold as breeding stock for anyone to look at Poe as anything different. Poe wanted to kill Queen Miraj, but he knew a trip to Kazabak would never happen. Poe wasn't sure, but he thought a little of his training had taken place on that forsaken planet. The Zygerrians were famous as slave breakers. He huddled on the chair, trying to keep his calm. What choice did he have? If he returned with children, Leia would be forced by her own regulations to dismiss him. Poe didn't want to go back home. He couldn't bare to see his father's face if he did.

_I left to fly fighters and I got knocked up instead. That's all Kes will see._

Arms wrapped around him. Poe turned his head around, instinctively seeking the sharp scent of Hux. He wasn't sure what the General washed with, but it smelled good. That, or it was his aftershave. Hux wouldn't admit to either. Poe wondered which.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Hux murmured. He took Poe's ear in his teeth and tugged. The Yavinese man shuddered. He **loved** being stimulated there. It always felt so good... "Forgive me?" His hot breath washed over Poe's cheek, reminding him that this was the best General in the First Order. "And I don't care if you've done the entire Resistance. Just as long as you keep doing **me**." Hux growled and pressed a kiss into Poe's cheek.

Poe moved back. "Not...not now, Hux."

"Why not?" Hux sat beside him, his hand drifting to the places that made Poe moan with pleasure. "Can I convince you otherwise?"

As good as an orgasm sounded right now, Poe wanted to think. But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy a little company with his General. He might not want to be _filled_ , per say, but he wouldn't mind just staying with him. Hux moved his hand to palm over Poe's groin. Poe felt himself push into the touch. Even now, he craved being touched. He craved it. He craved the children touching him and clinging on his clothes. He craved sleeping between Hux and Luke, he craved pleasure. That was a hold over from his training, though.

Dark eyes met green. Hux smiled and leaned in. He pressed Poe backwards, slowly claiming the other man's mouth. Poe felt the best option was to relax and let Hux tease open his mouth with his tongue. The ginger took his time with the kiss, drawing it out and leaving Poe breathless. And probably getting wet, because a liquid heat was starting to pool in his belly. That was his usual cue that he was getting slick again. Hux dimmed the lights with a flick of his wrist. Poe didn't have time to start.

"I had planned dinner and a movie for tonight, but I think you're hungry for something else," Hux purred. His hands drifted lower and caressed Poe's breasts, as small and as fleeting as they would stay, through the thin material of the shirt. Poe chose this one because it was soak proof. He only realized now that it clung to his body, letting Hux see his erect nipples. Hux smiled and kissed the tip of each one. Poe moaned. Any attention to that area caused him intense pleasure. Literally, his best orgasms had came after Hux played with his swollen nipples.

"You can usually turn me on," Poe managed. He helped Hux get him out of the shirt and then lay backwards as Hux lapped over one of his nipples. He moaned, holding Hux's head down. This felt better (to Poe at least) then being on the receiving end of one of Luke's blowjobs. Poe tended to be sloppy. Luke had a way of taking you deep and-- _oh_! Hux did something with his teeth that made Poe surge up in his mouth. He arched, stuffing a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. This was one of the few places where they hadn't fucked. Not in Hux's chairs, because Poe made a generous amount of slick and tended to make a mess. And Hux didn't like being taken, even if Poe had offered to use his own slick or some of the lube they had for Luke.

"Good." Hux's smile was wicked. Poe's eyes rolled back in his head when one of Hux's hands dropped down to his pants and started lovingly cupping his balls. Poe squirmed. He didn't want to come in his pants! But that seemed to be what Hux was going for. It was like he wanted Poe to be as big a mess as possible. Poe let his body surge up under Hux's tongue and hands. He bit his hand hard enough to draw blood when Hux did something particularly wicked.

"I'm-I'm-I'm--" Poe couldn't contain his cry. He fell back in a heap as he only saw white. It took him a few moments to come down from the high, but he felt an uncomfortable stickiness in his trousers. And then Hux's smug grin.

Hux brushed a hand covered in Poe's seed through his hair. "You're so good for me, don't you know? So, so good for me."

Poe nodded, trying not to flush about the ruined clothes. If Hux actually cared about keeping Poe's trousers and small clothes pristine... Well, then Poe would be having a problem. The force of it had drained him and Poe didn't protest when Hux removed him from the rest of his clothes. It briefly crossed his mind that Hux was going to tease another orgasm out of him, but that thought was eclipsed when Hux slipped inside of him. Poe was so loose from their frequent fucking that he needed little to no stretching. All Hux had done was drop his clothes enough so his cock was able to fuck Poe up the ass. Otherwise, he was completely clothed. And Poe was covered in seed and slick from the middle down. He clasped Hux's shirt, letting the other man set the pace and rhythm.

Hux sucked a bruise in the side of Poe's neck and he was clasping Poe's hips hard enough to leave a mark. Hux had marked Poe before, but not as aggressively as this. Poe lost all semblance of control when Hux brushed that _one spot_. The one spot that wasn't his prostate or his pleasure spot, but a place deep within where Hux could touch him and Poe would come. Which he did. It wasn't as forceful as the first time, but it was hard and fierce enough to make Poe sag back. Hux grunted. Poe could tell he wanted to come, too, but he was probably trying to tease as many from Poe as he could.

Well, Poe didn't know how many times he could come. He was in peak physical condition and Hux had enough stamina to keep him drowning in pleasure.

The ginger pushed him against the wall. Poe tried to get his feet under him as Hux surged into him. They were facing each other, so all Poe could do was grab onto Hux for support. For all he knew, the world had dissolved between the pleasure-pain in his ass and the man thrusting in and out of him. Hux buried himself balls deep in Poe, making the other man gasp. The white hot feel of Hux coming, deep within him, made Poe come dry.

"Do you believe me?" Hux gasped. He wiped back a little of his sweaty red hair, holding Poe close.

"I believe you made me ruin my pants." Poe squirmed, the feeling becoming a little tight. Either Hux was getting bigger (not likely--hopefully) or they weren't at a good angle for this (probably the case). Hux pressed him back, driving in a little deeper. Poe's eyes rolled back as Hux dragged his flaccid cock over his sensitive hole. He was so sensitive right now... Hux's fingers worked into Poe's hole beside the man's cock and squelched on the mixture of come and slick that was leaking out.

"You're mine," Hux growled. He pushed in a little deeper. Poe whined. He wanted to sit down! The other man nipped Poe's ear, adding to his already over stimulated body. "Mine! _Mine_!" He punctuated those words with a jab from his fingers. The tightness wasn't unpleasant, but it felt very strange. Poe's cock rubbed on the other man's clothes and the friction made him harden. Hux didn't seem to notice as he continued to finger Poe's body.

"H-h-hux..." Poe warned. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"I wonder if you could take both of us," Hux whispered. Poe groaned as tried to push back. "I wonder if you could take both me and Luke..." He hooked his fingers around, causing Poe to gasp. His cock was already leaking and rubbing trails on Hux's shirt. "You're still so wet for me...so loose..."

"Hux!" Poe screamed. He came and he sobbed from the blinding pain. He collapsed down, not caring if Hux slipped from his body and the pleasure ended and his hole was left clenching on nothing. "H-h-hurts..." He tried picking himself up, but Hux had wrecked him to the point where Poe was almost sobbing. His legs wobbled under him. "Too...too much. Hurts so much..." Poe cringed as his aching cock hung limp between his legs. Hux picked Poe up, concern in his eyes. "I think...I think we know what hurts now."

Hux helped him wobble to their bedroom. Poe didn't look at Luke as he lay down in the bed. He'd be lying if he didn't think he could take both men, but right now...his nerves were so raw that he couldn't take anymore. His backside was probably raw, too. He didn't think Hux had meant to cause him that much pain, but old instincts made him cringe. And he was a slut for liking Hux's idea of taking both of his partners. Hux wiped Poe's body off with a damp rag, causing Poe to wriggle around. He'd be leaking come for a little bit after how deep Hux had driven it in him.

"I'm sorry," Hux whispered. He'd cleaned himself up, too, and he settled in beside them. Luke flashed Poe a grin. Poe wondered how much Luke had seen. Or heard. "I...didn't mean to hurt you. It won't happen again."

Poe reached up and touched the places where Hux had suckled on his neck. "You marked me."

"He gave you a bunch of hickies up your neck," Luke helpfully giggled. He drew closer to Poe's body and Poe snuggled the lad close.

"Both of you are mine," Hux reminded them. He took his usual place and drew both of them to him. Poe was exhausted from what they'd done and dropped off into a dreamless sleep. He didn't think he could sleep without the heartbeats of his lovers anymore, either. Just as long as Poe wasn't forced to chose between the First Order and the Resistance... He'd be fine.

Really, he would.


	33. Preparations

Killing the Supreme Leader would take a large amount of planning. Hux just couldn't go in there with all guns a blazing and expect it to work out all right in the end. No, his life was much more complex than that. What he would have to do was get in close and then kill the man. Easy. Simple.In theory, but not in practice. Because Hux had a plan didn't mean that things were always going to work out like sunshine and rainbows and daises. It was going to be a lot of work ad Hux was going to have to make a deal with the devil. In this case, Leonidas Tarkin. That was another person Hux wanted to off. But if it got the Supreme Leader in his cross hairs, he was willing to play along...for now.

"The way I see it, someone has to kill him," Hux murmured. He drew his hands over the holographic map, illuminating the places where Snoke was known to reside. "You can't bomb him from the air. He has no palace."

"Poison." Tarkin soothed back his braided blonde hair, looking grim. Hux wondered if the man knew he had Poe, if Tarkin knew that Hux was planning on killing him. Poe had been brutally abused in the training camps, all on Tarkin's orders. Plus, the dead baby... "Give him poisoned wine. It's worked before."

"Maybe on Republic diplomats, but not the Supreme Leader," Hux argued. He bit his bottom lip, trying to figure all of these things out. "It's just not meshing. He can't be immortal! But then why--"

"Kylo Ren." Tarkin gave Hux a long look. "Kylo Ren has killed all of them. He's as loyal as a rabid gundark to the bastard."

Hux swore under his breath. Why did it always have to go back to Ren? That son of...well, he wasn't going to go there because Kylo was an odd person. He wanted to go places that Hux didn't. And if the red haired man heard one more thing about Darth Vader, he was going to scream. Because he hated Vader. Vader helped make Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren destroyed part of his ship on a regular basis. That tended to make any self respecting Captain a little angry. Hux liked to think that he was a good Captain.

"We can get Ren out of the way," Hux growled. "And you can get poisons. I can get nerve venom for cheap and smuggle it in wine. He's gotten all soft in that little fortress of his. It's time for us to show him that we're still here and some of us actually care."

"Get your nerve venom," Tarkin smiled. "I'll get us there in a fortnight."

"About that slave you bought," Hux mused. He acted like he was just curious, not that he wanted to kill the man. He'd fucked Poe raw two night before. He'd _hurt_ Poe...and you could tell by looking in his dark eyes that he was hurt. Hux had held his golden pilot and swore to never do it again. Hux hated seeing those old scars come to life. As much as he loved putting his cock up Poe's tight, hot ass, he didn't want to hurt his lover. Poe didn't get off on pain. He didn't like to be slapped or hit. He might take Hux biting him, but you could always see him cover the marks up with his hands. The ginger wondered if Poe had ever been beaten and than raped. "Where did you get him?"

"If you'd go to the officer's galas, you would see the auctions," Tarkin mused. "I saw him first, mind you. A beautiful piece of Yavinese ass. As violent as hell, though, until I got him trained. And then he was beautifully behaved."

Hux felt sick. No mention of the miscarriage. No mention of how torn up and brutalized Poe had been.

"I bought that slave," Hux managed. He gathered up the materials and set out to get a little nerve venom. He knew what he was going to do next. Hux was going to become Emperor Armitage Hux I. His consorts would be Poe Dameron-Hux and Luke Hux. He was the father of two princesses and a prince. And Hux fully intended to fuck Poe and Luke in his new palace by the year was over. He'd make love to them so many times and watch their bodies swell with child. He'd seen Poe almost glow with his first pregnancy. He'd seen Luke, struggling to bring Rose into this world.

"I hope he doesn't bite you," Tarkin sighed. "I wasted a lot of money on a worthless breeding slave, mind you."

Hux trembled as he turned away. He wanted to slug the man, but he needed Tarkin. He needed the man's pull within the First Order. Hux might have been many things, but Master statesman he wasn't. He got mad and he got in fights. It happened. But he didn't need that when he was looking at trying to take over the First Order. Poisoning Snoke was one way to get it.

Ren would benefit from this, Hux would see to it. He'd allow the Knight to bring his Order into the open and have a base. Snoke wasn't allowing them that and Hux would. Kylo wouldn't be very angry for very long.

But, first, Hux would attend to his Dear Ones waiting for him.


	34. Stirring

Poe wasn't sure what was going on. He was just aware that Hux and Kylo Ren were talking about a lot of things. If Poe or Luke asked, they were told that it had to do with something very classified. Hux wanted to protect his consorts, so they weren't getting in the loop. He even acted sorry about it. Poe wasn't sure what to do, but try to carry on like nothing was going on. And Hux was starting to work such late hours that he usually flopped on the bed. It had been about two months since that wild night in the living room. During that time, Hux had worked Poe to orgasm with his hands (or even his tongue. The man seemed apologetic for something) a few times, but no cock up ass.

The golden man soothed back Shara's dark hair as she fed. He wasn't drying up any time soon, but the little ones were getting ready for soft foods. Not ready, yet, but getting close. Then Poe could wean them off. Hopefully, his nipples wouldn't stay this engorged. He knew the breasts would fade, but he wasn't sure if his nipples would get smaller or not. He did know that they wouldn't be as sensitive. His daughter was small and fragile. Such a little thing. She had his coloring and hair, but Hux's green eyes. Damien looked more like Hux. He had the man's pale skin and fiery hair, but Poe's eyes.

Shara was also Force sensitive. Poe had seen her pulling things toward her crib. She was so little and already so precious to him... He glanced over to Rose. Luke had fed her earlier. He doted on his daughter and often carried her with him everywhere. Poe had to admit, caring for the little ones kept him busy. He just missed his Hux being with him. Cuddles at night reminded him that he was still loved, but he missed the ginger being with him. They hardly even ate lunch with each other.

"Hello, my little one," Poe murmured. He wiped her mouth off and settled her back beside her brother. Now that he was good and empty, he could wipe himself off. The twins were growing rapidly and drinking all his body made. Add in all the times he fed Rose if Luke was too exhausted... It was a wonder his body could even make enough milk. But he still missed Hux. Poe left the door cracked open before going to the living area. If he was just staying in Hux's quarters, he didn't bother with a shirt. It rubbed on his nipples too much and had even made him bleed.

"Did I ever tell you you looked like sin on two legs?" a tired voice asked.

"Hux?" Poe turned around, a wipe in his hand. He crossed the room quickly and hugged the red haired man tightly. Hux hugged back. He looked exhausted and settled in one of the chairs. Poe sat across from him, not bothering to hide his chest. He also finished wiping off. "Why've you been out this late?"

Hux shook his head. "I can't tell you. It's...very important."

"You look exhausted," Poe murmured. He rubbed one side of himself, knowing Hux loved to cup him and whisper how beautiful he looked. Poe liked it, too. He was discovering that he really liked being praised. Even if it got him pregnant again.

"I am." Hux leaned back. "I don't know about tonight, Poe. It's...going to be hard." He paused, swallowing. "I don't want anything to happen to Shara."

Luke must have heard them talking before he wandered back in. He looked better than he had before Hux wound up with him, Poe thought. Luke looked healthier. But he also looked...scared. "Hux?"

"Yeah?" Hux didn't look up. Poe got up and draped himself over Hux's lap. He missed his ginger quite a bit.

"Hux...I...I'm pregnant again," Luke whispered. He covered his belly with his hands. Poe swore under his breath. Yeah, he knew Luke's milk had dried up, but Rose was three months old! Surely... But the lad wouldn't lie about something like this. "You know...you know they gave me fertility treatments, right?" Hux nodded. Luke looked down, his hands on his still flat belly. "This...this is gonna happen a lot. Cause that's all I'm good for."

"Luke." Hux made Poe get up and pulled the younger man to him. "Look at me." He tipped Luke's head up. "I have no idea what to do right now."

"Use a barrier," Poe helpfully suggested. "Or he can get shots." Poe wouldn't just get pregnant like that. He needed to be on or near his cycle. Though he knew how much Hux liked mounting him when his belly was swollen and swaying beneath him. Poe had been full in every way.

Hux glared at him. "You're not helping."

"I was trying to," Poe muttered. It didn't help that he missed Hux's cock filling him. He might not have liked the stab of pain in his balls after coming so dry, but he missed feeling that close to somebody. He knew that Hux still loved him, of course, but he wasn't sure what it meant when Hux no longer filled his body. Poe hadn't gotten desperate enough for the toy _yet_. The toy would require lube, though, and Poe had never liked the feeling of lube mixed with his slick.

"I promise that it's going to get better soon," Hux sighed. "Both of you. But I'm going to be going with Ren and the other Knights for a few days, okay. Nothing's going to happen to the two of you. I'm going to go clear a few things up and then it will be much better."

"I still want to try to take both of you," Poe blurted. He'd rather liked the idea Hux had whispered in his ear. Maybe it had just been dirty talk, but Poe still wanted that idea. His ass would have to be in the air and he'd have to be lubed up, but he wanted to try.

Hux sighed. "I regret saying that." Poe crossed his arms. "I'm going to be off tomorrow, my Dear Ones. But then...I'm going to be gone for a very long time. Several weeks, in fact."

Poe sighed, but he said nothing. That was going to be as good as he got, but he'd get to hold Hux for as long as he needed too.


	35. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Plot...
> 
> Hux breaks his promise

"I'm sorry, my loves," Hux whispered. He knew what he was doing, he knew what he was doing to Poe. He knew how much the pilot loved him. It was going to hurt when Poe woke up and didn't see him. Hux steeled himself and told himself that it was for the best. He was leaving them, though, and he was going to hurt Poe. Hux turned away. He gently brushed Poe's hair over his head as he turned away. He needed to go. He needed to go and he needed to grab Kylo Ren before the Sith chickened out. It was going to take two of them to kill Snoke.

"Took you long enough," Kylo muttered. He matched Hux's stride as they walked, glaring at the other man. Hux sighed and looked out the plexisteel window. He was leaving Poe behind. There was a chance he could die. "Do you have it?"

Hux hefted the bottle of wine. "Seems to shame to waste Hosnian wine on him."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I don't really give a damn and you know that." The robed man stopped and started tapping  in his access codes. "It's only for Melia I'm doing this, by the way. Only because I kinda want what you have." Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo smiled as the lock clicked to green and opened the door. They'd added this after Poe's escape from this very same ship four years before. Hux thought back to the angry pilot he'd seen on the comms. He doubted he could have wound up with a loving Poe if he'd done what his mind wanted him to do, take Poe as his slave after Ren was done with him.

Poe had been beautiful when he was a child, at the Academy. Even if all they had ever done was smile at each other from across the hallway. Hux, though, had gotten irritated when Poe was called a whore even then. He shared Poe's hatred of Queen Miraj.

"It's hard sometimes," Hux admitted. He walked after Hux and looked around for the shuttle. He looked down at the wine in his hands. It had some type of deadly venom in it. Apparently, Kylo had a friend who knew a guy who was involved with a guy's sister who knew a man who was in love with a former Sith and knew poisons. Hux thought the Zabrak Sith's lover was the one who had made it. He knew there was a story behind that. Damaged humans with one arm and Sith Lords didn't usually mix. But this damaged human must have gotten used to weird requests, because he'd gotten the stuff for Kylo. All he'd wanted in return was a fervent promise from Kylo that he'd ease up on the restrictions on non-humans in the First Order.

Followed by Kylo getting a caff cup chucked at his head. Hux didn't know the particulars, but he was betting Kylo had snarked Winter and the Sith had thrown something at him. Kylo had done less.

"I know." Kylo opened up the shuttle and turned to Hux. "He won't be expecting this."

"I'm going to say that I have a Force sensitive child that I want to go in the Knights of Ren," Hux admitted. There were reasons he'd lied to Poe about this. Yes, he knew he was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. But it was so much easier this way. "Which I do. Her name is Shara and I think she has power. But I wanted to discuss things with him because he's your Master."

Kylo sighed. He started running the preflight checks and generally ignored him. "You must have the Force running through you or something. Because Luke has a chance of carrying that gene."

"And Poe?" Hux asked. He almost didn't want to know the answer. As much as he loved Poe, the Force scared him. And Hux did want Shara trained--but not when Snoke was in charge. He would get her killed.

"Poe's a wild card," Kylo shrugged. He turned out to be a pretty decent pilot, getting them off the ground smoothly Hux. Hux sighed and leaned back. He'd seen the look on Poe's eyes when the man had seen him. So hopeful, so waiting him. He wanted Hux, but Hux had blown him up. And he was leaving Luke. Yet he couldn't take them with him. "He always has been. Yavinese men always are wild cards. And you probably love him more than what's reasonable."

Hux winced. "Just get us to Snoke, okay? I want to get this done with."

"As you wish, _Emperor_ ," Kylo smirked.


	36. Alone

Poe shouldn't have trusted Hux to keep his promise. Really, the man was a fucking _General_ and Poe was a member of the Resistance! If not in person, then at least in name. He shouldn't have pinned his hopes on Hux actually ticking around to try something out. There was a reason why Hux had wanted Poe, beyond the fact that Poe had kept Hux from being gang raped at the Academy. Poe just hid his better, that was all. Poe had a _womb_ and he was a _guy_. Hux liked guys. Ergo, Hux liked fucking Poe and Luke.

He was just a pretty hole for Hux to fill. That was all.

He leaned back against the headboard, trying not to cry. He had the twins and Rose with him, after all. This pregnancy was going to be hard for Luke, what with the fact it had come up so rapidly. He'd had a hard time with Rose. This one wouldn't be that much better. And Rose still needed the milk Luke's body couldn't provide. So Poe nursed her, making his body start producing too much. Sometimes, the pressure was so much Poe locked himself in the shower and "took care of business" until he cried. Luke slept beside him, curled in a ball. The lad couldn't hold down any food. He was weak already and this wasn't helping.

It hurt. Poe hurt all over. He missed Hux (the traitor). He missed being filled, he missed being loved, he missed not being the only one to take care of the babies every night. He missed Hux laving him all over with kisses, or the soft touches that came after sex. Though with the amount of milk his body was making, it might be awhile before he got pregnant again. His body was making sure the babies were well fed.

Poe had no idea where Hux and Ren had gone. He knew better than to trust the crew completely, so he rarely ventured out. Mitaka and Phasma came by on occasion to talk with him. He hadn't attempted to comm Leia. It was better if she just kept thinking he was dead, rather than go out and admit that, yes, he was a traitor amd he'd willing let the enemy knock him up. He'd welcomed the idea of being the General Consort with open arms. Poe didn't know why, because it wasn't going to help him any. At least Tarkin wasn't raping him every night, or leaving him starving until the baby inside him died.

The pilot looked down at the trio. Rose had stopped feeding and she rested against his chest, perfectly oblivious to the world around them. Damien and Shara were draped over him and they, too, were relaxed in sleep. It hurt looking at them sometimes, knowing his first child had never had a chance. He wouldn't have been allowed to keep her anyways. But at least she would have had a chance. She wouldn't have died without ever taking a breath of air. He shouldn't have had to wrap his daughter in a blanket and bury her under a bush in a courtyard. He shouldn't have laid in agony as fever assaulted his body. Tarkin shouldn't have taken him in the raw, infected place not designed for anything other than pushing a baby into the world.

"She would have loved you." Poe tried to keep back the tears. His daughter would have been two years old to the day. If he'd carried to term, like he did with the twins. It was so easy to imagine her, all smiles and laughter. His eyes and skin, with wheat blonde hair. Looking at the three newborns, wondering why his belly was swelling, wondering why he was filling with milk. She should have called Hux "daddy" and Luke "uncle". His daughter should have been cuddled with him on the bed, watching as the others nursed. "She...she would have loved all of this."

_But she can't, because she doesn't even have a **name**._

Poe let the tears trickle down his face. For all he'd been through, that hurt the worst. Tarkin might have meant to break his spirit, but he'd given Poe, even as a slave, a reason to fight. It was when the baby died that Poe lost all hope. He'd feared being sold and it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Hux did love him, Poe knew that, but it was something else. He didn't like being left in the dark. Hux was doing something.

He'd give anything to be called "dear one" right now.

The babies needed him. They didn't need him just for the milk, but they needed him for the fact that Poe was their mother. He had borne them in his body, nourished two of the three, and he was nursing all of them. His nipples were never going to be the same size again. That being said, Poe needed to ease what was already building up. It was about time to start weaning the twins. Rose would nurse for another month or so and Poe would let his poor body rest.

"Hey, Luke," Poe murmured. He shook the younger man awake. "I need you for a second!"

"Whaat?" Luke rolled over, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Poe passed him Rose and then waited as Luke moved Shara and Damien. He couldn't look at the children with anything but love. Poe stood up and rubbed the kinks out of his legs. Damn him if he hadn't fallen in love with being the "bottom". Probably because Hux knew every part of him to touch, that was for sure.

"Take the kids," Poe murmured. He gestured to his chest. "I'm getting tight again. It hurts me."

Luke nodded. "You look tight."

"Yeah." Poe fished around and grabbed what he was looking for. It was still hard for him to come without something filling him (though Luke could do it. The lad usually left him seeing stars after five minutes). Poe would need the toy Hux had gotten him and the lube. He wasn't making slick anymore. It was frustrating and a little embarrassing to tell the truth.

He settled himself inside the shower and rolled a finger across one weeping nipple. Poe gasped from the sensation of it, imagining that Hux was there, whispering things into his ear and telling him how good he looked pregnant, with Hux's seed filling his womb and his belly the size of a small moon. Maybe just one this time. Not twins. One would be just fine. He worked himself open and coated the toy in lube. This felt nothing like the real thing, but it would be enough to make him come and--

Poe couldn't do this. Even though the stupid thing was half in and out of him and his hole was glistening in lube, he couldn't do this. It wasn't the stupid hormones of his pregnancy, he was lonely and missing his lover. Sex with Luke was out of the question. And this was why he needed Hux... He realized he was crying and didn't stop until someone gripped him in a hug.

"Luke?" Poe twisted around, expecting to see a tousled blonde head with an impish grin. Instead, what he saw was Hux.

"Sorry." The ginger man pulled Poe to his feet and removed the toy. "Second thoughts?"

"Why...?" Poe couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Snoke is dead." Hux looked Poe straight in the eye. Poe shivered, covering his naked body. "I killed him."

"How?"

Hux cut him off with a kiss and back Poe against the shower wall. "You got yourself all worked open, just for me? I'd hate for you to waste it."

Poe felt himself tremble with a need he wished he didn't have. But how could something that felt so right be...wrong?


	37. I'm Home and I Love You

"So needy for me," Hux murmured. He kissed Poe again, turning the other man around so he was facing the wall. Poe had already worked himself open, taking the most of the pleasure out of it for Hux. But that was okay. He could take Poe and get his body back to where it used to be. He'd clearly been neglecting his lover if Poe's body wasn't producing the slick it needed to. He covered the back of Poe's neck in kisses, cupped the firm swell of Poe's ass. The pilot had clearly been working out. He was also needy, because he keened and pushed back against him. Hux stripped off his trousers and pressed against Poe's opening. "I missed you." He was hard to the point where he didn't need to guide himself in. "I missed you quite a bit."

Hux sheathed himself. Poe arched his back and gasped. Hux bucked his hips, driving into the spot that he knew made Poe see stars. The other man groaned and Hux picked up the pace. He snaked one hand around and cupped one of Poe's breasts. He thumbed over the swollen nipple and smiled when he felt the wetness spill over his fingers. So that was why Poe had done this. He was full of milk and craving release. Hux was going to give him that. He pulled Poe down and got him on his hands and knees. Hux rocked his hips and buried himself deeper.

"Hux!" Poe arched his head back, crying out from the pleasure. It felt so good, hearing his name spill from Poe's pretty lips. Maybe he would have Poe suck him after he came. Yes, that would be good. Hux let up from the other man's nipples and bucked his hips sharply. Poe cried out from it. Hux was finding that spot in him and hitting it repeatedly. Just enough to keep him on the knife's edge. He reached under the pilot and closed his fist around the man's cock. Poe was _hard_ , weeping with precome, and begging to be jerked off. He stroked as ruthlessly as he pounded, letting loose all of the stress and frustrations.

"I'm gonna come! _Hux_!" Poe became tight around him. Come spurted on Hux hands and the other man all but collapsed under him. Hux pulled him up, letting Poe rest in his lap. They were still joined together and this was how Hux liked it. He liked being balls deep inside the other man, he liked feeling Poe's tight heat around him, he liked knowing that he'd made the other man scream his name and come.

"So good for me." Hux leaned over and sucked a mark into the other man's skin. Even though they had both just came, Poe's biology allowed him to come more than one. Hux intended to tease them out of him. He cupped one of the pilot's breasts in his hands, smiling as Poe hissed his pleasure. He thumbed over the nipples, pinching them between his fingers. "Force, I hope you never get smaller. So I can just take you in my my mouth and _suck_."  He punctuated the words with a thrust of his hips. He could feel himself hardening again, could feel Poe's body tighten around him. "Drink your sweet milk and make you scream my name. Because I'm the Emperor now, love."

"You're--" He didn't get a chance to finish, because Hux pushed into him deeper. Poe arched and gasped. Hux looked over the shorter man's shoulder and saw his cock start to harden. Hux thrust up harder. Poe ground down on him, his body saying what his voice wouldn't.

"Yes, love." Hux suckled again on his shoulder. He enjoyed taking Poe from behind, enjoyed filling the pilot. He'd stolen this man from the Resistance and Poe was never going back.

"Do you want me to get pregnant again?" Poe groaned. "I'm trying to wean the twins."

"You look so good pregnant," Hux whispered. He thrust upwards, rolling his hips to make Poe moan. "So full, so heavy with my child." He nipped down on Poe's ear. The golden man squirmed. "When you're heavy and I can feel it kicking."

"When I'm the size of a small moon?" Poe gasped. Hux brushed the spot that caused him such pleasure. Just brushed it, didn't make him scream his pleasure.

"Especially then," Hux whispered. "You're fertile ground, Poe Dameron. You were made for carrying my seed and taking my cock." He kept the pace low and slow. Rolling his hips instead of thrusting. Holding Poe's back against his chest, fondling the breasts that fed his children. "I love seeing you walk. I love taking you from behind. So willing for me."

Poe arched his head back as he came. Hux caught some of the spurting seed and licked it off his fingers. "Do you like the taste or something?"

"I love seeing you come undone for me." Hux pulled out. Poe turned around, his face flushed and his eyes wild. Come spattered his belly and thighs, but Hux was interested in his chest. He had discovered that he loved suckling. He kissed the pilot's neck, tipping his head up. "Stay so big for me, love."

"I have three kids pulling. I don't think I'm going to-- _oh_!"

Hux took his time. He wondered if anyone else had ever been able to take the former Commander apart like this, to have him writhing in helpless pleasure beneath his hands and tongue. He certainly was the first to nurse him like this, to drag his teeth and tongue across each sensitive nipple. Too hear him gasp and feel the come trickling on both of them. Hux massaged Poe's balls with his free hand. Poe was completely in his mercy and enjoying every bit of it.

He pulled off and kissed Poe, letting him taste the milky sweetness that came from his body. "I'm going to keep you filled with children. Our children will rule the galaxy, Poe Dameron. A perfect blend of chaos and order."

"My piloting skills and your OCD?" Poe joked. He was panting, his eyes blown wide open. Hux smiled at the other man and pulled him close.

"I'm going to have to present you to the galaxy," Hux murmured. Poe stiffened in his hands, but Hux soothed him down his back. "You and Luke. My lovers. The mothers of my children."

"Just don't kill my friends," Poe pleaded. He pushed back and there was fear in his dark eyes. "Don't kill my friends."

"They will be given the choice of following me or fighting a hopeless fight," Hux replied. "If they are as wise as you, then they will come to the right side. History is written by the victors, you know. It's a rare few victors who allow the enemy such a thing."

"I know," Poe softly said. He allowed Hux to ravish his nipples again, his fears dissolving into moans of pleasure. The pilot had stayed. That was worth it to Hux. He'd given Poe the opportunity to run away and Poe had stayed. Hux offered him a burning kiss and Poe took it. If Poe was filled with another child during the ceremony, that would be all the better. Hux loved seeing his consorts swollen with child. It was proof, proof of how much of a man he was and how much he could do.

"You'll need your rest, my love," Hux said. He carried Poe back to their bedroom, his body sticky with come and milk. "After all, you will be the mother to a dynasty."


	38. Presentation

Poe didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be paraded around the Imperial City like some war prize. He was a _person_ , dammit! Not Hux's prize! A person! A person with thoughts and hopes and dreams of his own. He hadn't wanted this. He'd never wanted to be paraded around like he was a prize instead of a person. He had children. He'd borne two children and held them in his body. He'd howled with pleasure as Hux fucked into him. He'd sobbed and let the other two hold him as he cried about the child who had died in his womb.

He didn't remember much of the speech. He, Luke, Rose, Shara, and Damien were pretty much stage props for Hux's speech. They stood behind him and held the babies. Rose got hungry in the middle of it and started bawling. Poe had enough dignity to not pull down his shirt and start nursing Luke's daughter. Luke pulled the pregnancy bit, putting his hands over his belly and acting all sweet and innocent. Poe tried to look like what he was, Commander Poe Dameron. He pulled at the dress uniform they'd given him. Hux said that he looked beautiful. Poe thought he looked like an idiot.

As soon as they were done, Poe slipped off into the palace. He'd found their bedroom and hurriedly pulled down his shirt. Rose latched on to his swollen nipple and sucked. He rubbed the child's head. "Sorry, sorry Rose. But I couldn't. There's too much going on. Too many cameras."

He blinked back the tears. There was a ceasefire now. The First Order had won. He knew General Leia was there. He knew Luke, Rey, Finn, and the others were there. He'd tried not to look. Poe didn't know if Kes was there. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know. He needed Hux to be with him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. He didn't know what to do. But he had brought children into this world. He needed to help raise them. They were a part of him, a part of his blood. He'd even loved the child born of Tarkin's rape. She hadn't deserved to die.

Someone knocked on the door. "Poe? Can I come in?"

"General Leia? What are you doing here?" Poe looked down at the child suckling at his breast. Leia had had children. She wouldn't be angered by it. "Sure. Come on."

She eased into the room, politely averting her eyes from the two of them. "Finn told me everything. About how you even seemed...happy."

He looked away. "I'm a traitor. I know."

"It was a hopeless fight," Leia sighed. "We won once, but only because the generals were idiots. This time...with Hux...it was different. And then you disappeared. That...was when I knew it was the beginning of the end."

Poe swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Leia touched his kneecap, her eyes concerned. "I've talked to Hux on comms. He's...told me about some things. About...what you went through. He's also oddly willing to listen."

"He's not a Sith, you mean," Poe sighed. "He has ties to the Shadow Knights, but that's about it."

"I couldn't see some of the others ever letting the Resistance live," Leia grimly said. "Hux clearly wants to keep his friends close and his enemies closer. I'm just saying this. If you ever need to, you can find me on Corellia. That's where I'm staying for now. I can't stay here. Not...not around Kylo. Not after he killed Han. I just can't."

"I understand," Poe softly said.

She took Rose and ran a hand through the girl's short hair. "Tell Luke his daughter is beautiful."

Poe looked at Leia. "I know you're not going down without swinging. I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't want to know. I just want to know that you're going to pull something."

Leia's smile could have sent a gundark running. Poe took that as a yes.


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight Months Later...

Hux spread his fingers over Poe's full moon belly even as he pushed inside. The pilot had his head thrown back and his eyes blown wide as he wailed his pleasure.This had to be the galaxy's favorite soap opera. Which of the Emperor's Consort's would fall pregnant next? What would happen with the Knights of Ren? And what about the last fringes of the Resistance, hiding out around Mandalore and the Unknown Regions? Poe probably knew more about Leia and her army of rogues and Mandalorians than he did, but Hux didn't want to push the subject. It wasn't his place to ask. So what he could do was make his pilot come undone with pleasure.

Poe ground back on him even as he was panting from the strain. Hux obliged and slapped in harder. He growled a little and nipped at the bottom of Poe's ear. The other man whined. His back surged up. Hux grunted. He was close, always close from breaching the pilot's hole. There was just something about Dameron that could make him go wild. He ran his fingers through the pilot's hair and tugged, forcing himself in as deep as he could. He could tell from Poe's jerky motions that he was close.

"Come for me, love," Hux whispered. Poe came with a cry, his come spattering the bed and his thighs. Hux came a moment afterwards and drove himself in _deep_. The pilot's fluids glistened on sweaty, golden skin as Poe awkwardly held himself up. From the way he was panting, he'd come with an almost blinding force. Hux rolled Poe over, letting him rest on his back. The golden man's eyes were closed and Hux allowed his eyes to feast on the mess he'd made. He alone could bring Poe to such a writhing, panting mess. He alone had filled the man's womb with children and watched as they came to term. He alone knew every spot that made Poe gasp and jerk and cry with pleasure.

"Gonna be the death of me," Poe whispered. He reached up awkwardly, one hand trailing through Hux's bright red hair. Hux stroked Poe's bulging stomach, imagining the life growing within. His son or daughter, ready for the world. Poe was a fertile vessel and he truly loved his children. Out of all of Hux's life, he thought he would be content if he just had Poe, Luke, and his children. Hux rubbed Poe's belly, smiling when he felt the baby kick. Just one this time. Not twins. Just a single son or daughter, drawing its life from Poe's body.

"I'm not." Hux kept stroking, bringing his hand down lower and taking Poe's flaccid cock in his hands. Poe stiffened. Hux knew that the friction would be a little much and he wanted to make this as erotic as he could for his Consort. And, anyways, Poe's natural fluids tasted far better than any of the lubes he'd bought for Luke. He ran his fingers across Poe's thigh and gathered up a generous helping of slick. Hux closed his fist around Poe's cock and stroked. Dark eyes met his. Poe bucked his hips, silently urging him to get on with it. Hux smiled and kept up the maddeningly slow pace. The former Resistance pilot whined and tried to rut into his hands. "Be patient, dear one. It's coming."

He pressed his thumb down the side of the pilot's thick cock. Poe whined a little more. Hux used his free hand to cup the pilot's balls and massage, just enough to add to the delicious desperation in Poe's eyes. He tried to rut into Hux's hands, but the ginger stopped.

"Please? Continue?" Poe pleaded. "I'm really, really hard, if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, I know," Hux smiled. He stopped stroking Poe's cock and turned his attention to other parts of the pilot's body. He had plans for that later. Hux ghosted kisses over each swollen nipple, even taking one in his teeth and tugging. Poe whined and held Hux's head to his chest. Hux pushed back and cupped the pilot's swelling breasts in his hands. "You're going to be full of milk again, aren't you? Swelling all over. And all I have to do to see such beauty is fuck you full of child."

"You like being a papa?" Poe gasped. He bucked under Hux's hands and finally spilled with a cry. Hux smiled and brought up his hand, licking the spilled seed.

"I love being with you," Hux purred. "You and Luke. My loves. The mothers of my children."

He could forget about the pressures of his Empire in Poe's arms. After all, he still had a galaxy to run.


End file.
